Deidara's and Sasori's Adventures in Equestria!
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: This is the tale of two colts Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story!... *Cough* I mean Deidara and Sasori! yup!... Any ways Deidara and Sasori wake up in Equestria, will they embrace the peaceful and calm life or will they cause havoc for the residents with their art! And th-that whole entire Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story was nothing! hehehehe...he...what? It was!
1. Prologue

Kakashi glared at the two rouge shinobis, Deidara and Sasori. He then looked to his right, Naruto was beside him, looking at the Akatsuki members with utter hatred. Kakashi knew there was only one way to defeat the two ninjas.

"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" Kakashi said, activating the sharingan causing Deidara and Sasori to get sucked into a dark vortex as they screamed in pain

When the two disappeared into the darkness, he deactivated the mangekyo sharingan, his left eye bleeding. Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensi, where does the Mangekyo Sharingan take them?"

Kakasi sighed at the question, "It takes them to a pocket dimension. Come on, lets go back and report, Gaara's killers are dead."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twilight walked though the Everfree Forest her destination: the exit.

"It was very nice of Zecora to give me a book about of Zebrafica!" she thought to herself, "Now I can read about where she came from!"

She was full of glee, but it soon faded when she reached the edge of the forest. There in front of her were two badly wounded, unconscious colts.

One of the two colts was a pegasus pony, he had pale peach coat and a yellow mane and tail. His mane was long most of it was tied back , while the rest was hanging in front of his face, covering his left eye. His tail was also tied back. He wore a blue headband that had a metal plate on it that had a symbol that looked like two square-like rocks side-by-side, but there was a scratch going through the symbol. He had a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it. He also had a bag with him. The colts's cutie-mark is a white clay-like spider with black eyes and around it were little pop/explosions; what kind of talent does this guy have?! The colt was very thin compared to most stallions, and with his hair he would most likely be mistaken for a mare. He had many gashes on his legs and sides near his wings.

The other colt was a unicorn, he had a light pink coat and a blood red mane and tail. His mane was short but was slightly messy, his tail was extremely long, almost as long as FlutterShy's! He also had a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on. He had a bag and three scrolls on his back. His cutie-mark was a puppet with a purple liquid coming out the cresses, and a puppet handle connected to the puppet with bright blue string. This guy must be a puppeteer…Right? He was also very thin like his friend, and with his pink coat and long tail he would also be mistaken for a mare! He had major gashes on his legs chest and back.

Twilight quickly used her teleportation spell and got the colts to the hospital. Once she got there she was able to get them checked in. She then got their cloaks bags and scrolls, which were heavier than they looked. The doctors told her to wait at home, while they take care of them.

As she walked away from the hospital she looked at the cloaks.

"These cloaks are torn up pretty badly. Hmmm…I can have Rarity fix'em up for them! After all she did say that she has had an art block for a week now, its also been a slow day for her, I'm sure she and the colts would really appreciate it!"

Twilight smiled and sped up her pace, as she made her way to Carousel Boutique. When she got there she saw that Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Bell, was looking at all the clothes.

"Hey Sweetie Bell! Is Rarity home?" Twilight smiled.

The filly sighed, "She is laying down on her self-pity couch, in her bed room."

"Well I have a request for her."

"YOU DO?!"

Of no where, Rarity popped up in front of her, wide eyed.

"Please tell me what it is! Twilight, I'm desperate here!" the fashionista begged.

"Well, I found two injured colts, unconscious, outside the Everfree Forest. So I took them to them hospital. They were wearing theses," Twilight levitated the cloaks and showed them to Rarity, "I thought you could fit these up for them, if it isn't to much trouble."

Rarity scanned the cloaks, "I'll do it, free of charge! But…"

"But what?"

"You said that these belonged to colts right?"

"Yes."

"These look like the size for a mare, not a stallion. Are you sure they were colts?" Rarity said putting the cloaks on two mannequins for mare clothing, which fit perfectly.

"Trust me, Rarity. The were colts, but if you on only got a glance of them you would easily mistaken them for mares."

"What ever you say Twilight. But these are certainly some strange coats…"

-  
Time Skip

Twilight walked into her library, exhausted from carrying the heavy objects, she was automatically greeted by her number one assistant, Spike the baby dragon.

"Hey Twilight! What took you so long-…whats with the bags and scrolls?" He said glancing at her while he carried a large pile of books to the other side of the room.

"Sorry, I'm late Spike but I found two injured, uncurious ponies in front of the Everfree Forest, I had to take them to the hospital." She responded.

"A-Are they okay?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, the nurse said that she'll come and get me once they take care of them."

"Well that's good, but that doesn't explain the bag and scrolls…"

Twilight face-hoofed and sighed, "These belonged to them! They also had some cloaks but I gave them to Rarity so she can fix them!"

"Oh. Sorry." Spike said.

"I'm going to my room, I'm really curios about whats in theses," she took a step forward and nearly collapsed due to the weight, "These things are a much heavier than they look!"

He rolled his eyes as she slowly walked passed him to their bedroom. Once she got to her room he used her magic to take the bags and scrolls off her back. She put them on floor except one of the bags, in the bag was many sharp objects, some of them looked like knives other looked like stars, they all seem to be made of iron.

"Yeesh! No wonder it was so heavy!"

She put the bag down and got the other, when she opened it she became confused, in the bag was…clay…ghostly white clay, there wasn't very much of it. She sighed and put the bag down. She then got one of the scrolls, when she unrolled it her eyes widened, there were many symbols written on the scroll, some were written in a way that made a circle with one big symbol in the center. She then looked at the other scrolls they had the exact same thing!

"SPIIIIIIIKE!"

"Yeah?!"

"CAN YOU GET ME MY BOOKS ON ANCIENT LANGUAGES AND HIEROGLYPHS?"

"What do you need those for?"

"JUST GET ME THEM! I NEED THEM!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 1: Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story 1

Deidara felt a nice warm wind brush up around him, he heard the voices of two girls having a conversation.

"Are they okay, nurse Red Heart?"

"Yes, they did have some pretty serious wounds that were easily taken care of. But there is something that has been bugging me and some of the doctors and nurses….."

"W-What is it?"

"The pegasus with the long yellow hair….h-…he…has mouths on his front hooves and one on his chest…."

"What?! How is that possible?!"

"I-…I don't know! Where did you find these ponies?"

"I found them just outside the Everfree Forest! When they wake up I'll ask them where they are from."

He then heard a door close and thought to himself, _"'Nurse Red Heart'? 'Pegasus'? 'hooves'? 'Everfree Forest'? Where the hell am I?!"_

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a green roof. He slowly sat up, he put his hand on his head, "Oh my head! What a blazing headache, hmmm…."

Something felt off, he looked down at his han-; his eyes widened, he nearly screamed when he saw that his hands were now hooves, like the ones found on…horses. He then looked to his side and saw that he had a wing, when looked to his other side he saw another wing.

"W-What the hell?! T-This has to be some sort of Genjutsu! " he said with fear in his voice, "T-That bastard Kakashi of the Sharingan eye must have done it! Hmm!"

Deidara then heard groaning, he looked across the room and saw pink horse with a horn on its head and a blood red mane, asleep on a bed. It then emerged from the bed.

"Deidara, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up!", the horse looked at him, it eyes widened.

"S-…Sasori?"

"D-…Deidara?!"

Sasori looked down at his han- hooves. His eyes widened, "Deidara…What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! Kakashi must have put us in some kind of sick genjutsu!" Deidara said, defending himself.

"Yeah, that must be the case!…. But how do we get out of it, if…we can't do hand-signs to perform ninjutsu?" Sasori sighed.

"I don't know use your horn or something?!"

"My…horn?…"

Deidara pointed at Sasori's head. Sasori looked up and saw the horn, he touched it. It was sensitive, "I can feel a large amount of my chakra in it-….."

Deidara saw Sasori's eyes go wide, "Sasori, are you okay, hmm?"

"I-…can** feel,** I have an **actual body**,…..I-…I no longer have my **puppet body**…."

"Wait, then that means that you're truly…"

"**Alive!**"

Deidara and Sasori stared at each other for a moment but then the sound of a door opening and hoofs taping the wooden floor caused their ears to twitch. Standing in the door way was purple horse, she had an indigo mane and tail with purple and pink stripes going though them. On her…butt,…errr…flank,…she had a symbol which was a pink, six pointed star with sparkles around it. She smiled at them, "I'm glad to see the two of you are awake, you had me worried!"

"Why would be worried about **us?!** W-We don't even know you! Hmm." Deidara exclaimed.

"Yeah! Just where are we?" Sasori asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twilight looked at the two colts, something was certainly wrong here…

"You're in the Ponyvill Hospital, and why wouldn't I be worried about two colts I found nearly **dead**, outside the Everfree Forest?!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks I guess…" the pegasus said in a blunt tone.

"Yes, thanks, um Miss….." the unicorn colt hesitated.

"Twilight Sparkle."

The two colts glanced at each other, the pegasus let out a slight snicker.

"Thanks for your kindness Miss Sparkle. My name is Sasori, and this is _friend_ Deidara. May I ask, who is the Kage of this land?" the unicorn colt gave a nervous smile.

_"Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story? What strange names."_ Twilight's ear twitched, "Whats a 'Kage'?"

Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story stared at her in confusion.

"Its basically a ruler of the land or an overseer, if anything bad were to happen they'd be the one to call the shots, or jump in for the defense." Day Dare-Ah explained.

"Oh, well Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the rulers of Equestria."

"Equestria?" Sad Story mumbled, giving a worried look at Day Dare-Ah, who was giving the same look at him.

Sad Story looked at Twilight nervously, "W-Well where are my scrolls and bags?"

"And my bags and our cloaks?" Day Dare-Ah finished.

"Your cloaks were torn up, so I'm having my friend Rarity fix them up for you. And your Bags and Scrolls are at my library. And if I may ask, where are the two of your from?" Twilight smiled but when she finished her sentence she gave them a blunt look.

"I'm from Iwagakure, its also known as 'The Hidden Stone Village'" Day Dare-Ah sighed.

"I'm from Sunagakure, its also known as 'The Hidden Sand Village'" Sad Story said with little emotion.

"I've never heard of such places!" Twilight exclaimed.

Day Dare-Ah seemed to have mumbled something that she couldn't hear but Sad Story was able to head it and glared at Dare-Ah with fear and anger.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Sasori, I don't think we're on our **planet** any more…." Deidara mumbled, causing Sasori to glare at him.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_


	3. Chapter 2: Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story 2

"Sasori, I don't think we're on our planet any more…." Deidara mumbled, causing Sasori to glare at him.

A long silence was in the room but was short lived, hoof steps echoed into the room that belonged to a white horse with a light pink mane and tail, her mane was tied back in a bun. On her flank was a red cross with pink hearts around it, which was also on the hat. Obviously she was a nurse

"Well I see that their awake." the nurse smiled nervously.

"Nurse Red Heart, this is Day Dare-Ah, and Sad Story." Twilight introduced.

_"Day Dare-Ah?!"_

_"Sad Story?!"_

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other, both were surprised that their names weren't pronounced correctly. They look back the mares and give their best fake smiles and greeted the nurse.

"Its nice to… meet you, hmm!" Deidara said trying to contain his anger, _"Twilight is gonna become part of my art once I get my bags back…."_

"Greetings…" Sasori said with little to no emotion, _"I wonder how much of a good puppet Twilight Sparkle would make?…"_

Twilight looked at the colts in confusion, Day Dare-Ah seemed a little upset and Sad Story seems to have almost no emotion.

"Its nice to meet you! I actually thought the two of you would be asleep until tomorrow, but this is very surprising! If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the two of you?" Red Heart said walking up to Sad Story examining the bandages around his torso.

"I'm curios about that too! What happened?" Twilight exclaimed.

"We're mercenaries for hire, but our leader had a plan and well…." Day Dare-Ah seemed to be getting extremely nervous.

"He had us go on a troublesome mission instead of getting a military job like usual. We did as he asked, and completed the mission without trouble. But someone by the name of Kakashi Hatake came looking for us with his team, when he found us he attacked us. We were extremely lucky to even get out of there alive…" Sad Story finished.

"Why would he attack you?" Twilight asked, puzzled.

"Lets just say the mission we got had to deal with one of Kakashi's allies. The guy wasn't too happy about it…" Day Dare-Ah answered.

Nurse Red Heart finished checking Sad Story and began to check Day Dare-Ah's bandages.

"Well we may have won the fight if **someone** didn't get bomb happy!" Sad Story hissed.

"Oh and your little so called _indestructible_ puppets were **soooooo** much better?! How many times must I tell you, _**art is an explosion! Its something that comes and goes in an instant!**_" Dare-Ah growled.

"And how many times must **I** tell you, _**art is eternal beauty! It is something that must be passed down to the younger generation!**_" Story glared.

"The two of you are Artists, but you just said that you were mercenaries for hire?!" Twilight was getting confused, these two colts were a strange bunch.

"That's because we are! I use my bombs not only to show off my art but for destruction! I'm a know terrorist bomber!" Dare-Ah said proudly.

"And I arm my puppets with many different kinds of weapons and coat them in an extremely lethal poison that only **I** can cure." Story smiled.

"I didn't see any puppets or bombs with you. Just a bag with many sharp, iron objects, and three scrolls and a bag with a little bit of clay." Twilight said, doubting that the two colts.

They both face-hoofed.

"The clay **is** bomb! All I have to do is mold it into what ever I want and, poof! It comes alive and only **I** can control it! Once its on it's target or hits it's target, BOOM! I can make owls, pidgins, penguins, snakes, spiders, dragons, even myself! All of my creations are my weapons and art! The possibilities are endless, Hmmm." Day Dare-Ah smiled evilly.

"The scrolls are used to **summon** my puppets! They are extremely durable. I once took out a small village in a single night with a thousand puppets! One of my puppets can last longer in battle against ten peo- ponies, than your strongest friend! My puppets a near to indestructible! And with the poison I dowse them in, a single cut from them will kill you in about two to tree minuets." Sad Story said glaring at Twilight.

"Well the two of you must have some interesting stories! And it seems that you will be out of here by tomorrow!" Nurse Red Heart smiled, "I'll come and check on the two of you later."

She then left the three of them alone.

"Well I never heard of a pegasus pony being able to perform magic!" Twilight said looking at Day Dare-Ah.

_"Magic? Doesn't she mean Justsu?"_ Deidara thought to himself, "Well I guess I'm not an ordinary pegasus pony."

Twilight looked at the clock, "Visiting hours are almost over, I'll come over tomorrow to get you. And if its no trouble, I'd like to see the spells the two of you were talking about!"

"Sure."

"Okay"

And with that she left. Leaving Deidara and Sasori alone. After a few minuets of silence Deidara spoke up.

"I wonder, why is it she questioned me about being able to perform jutsu and not you, hmm?"

"Maybe the only ones that can perform jutsu, is her kind…." Sasori said also questioning the creature.

"You mean magical talking horses with horns on their heads…'

"Yes."

"How are we gonna perform jutsu like **this**?" Deidara groaned as he fell back into the bed.

Sasori looked around the room, he saw a book on a small table by the door. He concentrated his chakra into his horn and focused on the small book. Soon a chakra string emanated from his horn and on to the book. He then levitated the book and brought it to himself, as Deidara watched in amazement.

"Well** Sad Story**, you found out a way to use you puppet master jutsu but what about your summoning, hmmm?" Deidara teased.

"I don't know **Day Dare-Ah**? How about you find away to do hand-signs with hoofs?!" Sasori growled.

Deidara rolled his eyes and sat up. He look down at his hoofs, he rose one and closed his eyes and envisioned the hand-sign in his mind.

***POOF!***

Sasori got wide eyed, across the room where Deidara sat, was…himself.

"I have a **pink** fur coat?!" Sasoi said, barley even noticing it now.

"I have a **pink** fur coat?!" the other Sasori said in mocking tone.

"Ha ha ha, cut it out Deidara…" Sasori glared.

"Okay! Yeeesh, you need to know how to have a little **fun** every once in a while!" his duplicate said with a puff of smoke making it disappear and showing Deidara.

"How did you do that?"

"Easy as I focused my chakra I imagined the hand-signs."

"Well that was easier than I expected…"

"Yeah."

Deidara looked out the window that was beside him, he became puzzled by what he saw, "Sasori come here!"

Sasori did as he was told and hopped across the beds and looked out the window, and what he saw made him extremely curios about the world he was in. They saw two figures that seemed to have both a horn and wings, one was flying down with the sun while the other was flying up with the moon, the moon looked like it was much closer to the planet unlike the one from their world. The moon's glow was like that of chakra, once it and the figure got high into the sky the chakra glow left, and the sun disappeared at the edge of the earth, the second figure flew up to the other and they left the sky.

"Did you just see what I just saw, Sasori?"

"Yes, I did."

"Thanks for coming over girls!" Twilight smiled.

All of her friends came over for a sleepover, the main reason was because of the fact that she wanted to tell the others about the two colts she met, even though that Rarity already knows about them.

"Oh Twilight I brought the cloaks over! It was a lot of work to fix them, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle!" Rarity said, levitating the cloaks out of her bags and over to Twilight.

"Thanks Rarity! I'm sure they'll really appreciate it!" Twilight levitated them an put them right next to the scrolls and bags.

"What with the cloaks, scrolls, and the brown bags? Twilight where did you get these?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned.

"Yeah ahm getten a bad feel'in bout these!" AppleJack said looking at one of the scrolls.

FlutterShy looked in one of the bags and saw that it was filled with a bunch of sharp objects, she screamed and hid behind Dash.

"I don't know about you but my pinkie sense has been going off aaaaall day! And I can't put my hoof on why!" Pinkie Pie said pouting.

"I think I know why! And that's why I called you all over, Rarity and I have something to tell you." Twilight smiled.

"Darling you mean that you called us over so we can tell them about the two colts you took to the hospital?" Rarity said putting her hoof over he mouth.

"THERE ARE TWO NEW PONIES IN TOWN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Pinkie shouted.

"Let me explain." Twilight sat on her bed and had her friends sit beside her, "I was leaving Zecora's after getting a book on Zebrafica from her. When I was slowly getting out of the Everfree Forest, I found two colts. One of the two colts was a pegasus pony, he had pale peach coat and a yellow mane and tail. His mane was long, most of it was tied back , while the rest was hanging in front of his face, covering his left eye. His tail was also tied back. He wore a blue headband that had a metal plate on it that had a symbol that looked like two square-like rocks sitting side-by-side each other, but there was a scratch going through the symbol. Actually I think I have it around here somewhere…"

Twilight looked though the pile of things that belonged to the colts, "Ah here it is!"

She levitated it over to her friends, they were looking at it curiously.

"Anyways, He also had one of the bags with him. His cutie-mark is a white clay-like spider with black eyes and around it were little pop/explosions like the ones you would in a comic book. He is very thin compared to most stallions.  
The other colt was a unicorn, he had a light pink coat and a blood red mane and tail. His mane was short but was slightly messy, his tail was extremely long, almost as long as FlutterShy's, heck maybe even longer! He had the other bag and the three scrolls on his back. His cutie-mark is a puppet with a purple liquid coming out the cresses, and a puppet handle connected to the puppet with bright blue strings. He is also very thin like his friend. They were both wearing the cloaks that Rarity just gave to me and not to mention they were badly wounded and unconscious! So, I used my teleportation spell to take them to the hospital."

"Are they going to be okay?" Flutters said in shy yet concerned tone.

"Yes, actually I visited them a little while ago. They are going to get out of the hospital tomorrow!" Twilight smiled.

"Did they tell you their name and where they came from?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, the pegasus's name is Day Dare-Ah. The unicorn's name is Sad Story. Day Dare-Ah is from a place called 'Iwagakure' or was it Irwaga….no…any ways it also known as 'The Hidden Stone Village'. Sad Story is from a place called Sunagakure…uh Sungaku…suna…its also know as 'The Hidden Sand Village'." Twilight said, having trouble pronouncing the names of the villages.

"Those are pretty strange names!" AppleJack exclaimed.

"I know, but before they woke up, Nurse Red Heart told me something that really creeped me out." Twilight frowned.

"What is it?" Dash asked.

"She said that…Day Dare-Ah…*cough*has-mouths-on-his-hoofs-and-one-on- his-chest-*cough*." Twilight said as fast as she could.

"Say that again sugar cube." AJ said bluntly.

"She said that Nurse Red Heart said that Day Dare-Ah has mouths on his hoof and one on his chest…" Pinkie said for Twilight.

"Well, we know that **that's** what she **didn't** say…" Dash sighed.

"Actually that is exactly what I said." Twilight smiled nervously.

"WHAAAAT?!" Dash, AJ, Flutters, and Rarity shouted.

"I know strange, huh!" Twilight smiled.

"Wait, if Day Dare-Ah has mouths on his hoofs, then don't you think that he would really know how to _**please**_ a mare!" Dash said pervertedly, causing all of their faces to turn a bright red.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight growled, "You're lucky that Spike isn't finished reorganizing the library! If he heard that I…would have to give him **the talk**..."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it…" Dash smiled.

"*cough* so…um how did they get so banged up in tha first place?" AJ said, trying to get back on to subject.

"They said that they are mercenaries for hire, but their leader had a plan and he had them go on some kind of mission instead of getting a military job. They did as he asked, and completed the mission. But somepony named Karkashee Hatrue-Kay came looking for them with a team, when he found them, he attacked them with out warning. They said that they were lucky to get out alive." Twilight said looking at the scrolls and bags.

"Mercenaries? My goodness, no wonder their as thin as a mare!" Rarity exclaimed.

"But something weird happened when they finished telling me that." Twilight mumbled.

"What happened?" FlutterShy asked, her face still red because of Dash.

"Sad Story said that Day Dare-Ah got **bomb happy.** And Day Dare-Ah said that Sad Story's puppets weren't so good ether, then they got into an argument about art! Day said that art is an explosion, something that comes and goes in an instant, while Story said that art is eternal beauty, something that must be passed down to the younger generation." Twilight sighed, "But when I told them that I didn't see any bombs or puppets with them, Day said that the clay in his bags **are** the bombs and that he can just mold them into what ever he wants and make them come to life! And Story said that he uses the scrolls to **summon** his puppets!"

"A pegasus pony that can perform magic?! How is that possible?" Rarity exclaimed.

"And what in the hay does art have to do wit thah military?!" AJ asked.

"That's what I asked but Day said that he is known terrorist bomber and he can control his creations to get his targets and that they are both his weapons and his art. Story said that his puppets are extremely durable and the armed with many weapons and are coated with an extremely lethal poison!" Twilight said nervously.

"Dang, they must really know what they are doing!" Dash exclaimed.

"Yes, and Sad Story also asked me a weird question…" Twilight said looking out the window seeing the figure of Princess Luna who is raising the moon.

"What did he ask?" Pinkie asked puzzled.

"He asked me 'Who is the 'Kage' of Equestria?' When I asked him what that meant Day Dare-Ah said that it means a ruler or a guardian. So I told them that our 'Kage' is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Twilight sighed.

"That is a weird question!" Dash said, "Who doesn't know about the Princesses?!"

"Now tell me girls, do you think that I should send a letter to the princess about this?" Twilight asked.

"I think we should throw a party for them, tomorrow!" Pinkie said jumping up and down.

"Pinkie, you're a **genius**!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Really?" FlutterShy asked.

"Yes! If we throw them a party, we will be able to get to know them better! So I'll be able to tell if I need to inform the Princesses about them or not!" Twilight said happily, "Now lets get party planning!"


	4. Chapter 3: A Small Friendly Fight?

Deidara felt a nice warmth wrap itself around him like the way a mother would wrap a blanket around her sick child, the warmth felt nice and cheerful. He opened his sapphire blue eyes and sat up.

"_*yaaaaaawn*_ Oh what at weird drea-"

He looked around the room then out the window.

"...Fuck..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were nearing the hospital.

"Darn Twi, you were right when ya said that these git heavier the longer ya carry'em!" AJ said trying to pick up her pace due to the weight of the bags and scrolls.

"I told you that we should have gotten Big Macintosh to carry them! But you insisted…" Twilight said with the 'I told you so' look on her face.

"Ah'm **not** compainin! Ah'm just **sayin'**!" AJ said defending her pride.

They made their way to the entrance to the hospital and to the room holding the colts. Twilight knocked on the door, "Day Dare-Ah, Sad Story? Are the two of you awake?"

She slowly made her way into the room.

"I wasn't, _*yaaawn*_ but now I am..." a voice responded.

Twilight opened the door all the way.

* * *

Rainbow Dash's heart stopped when she saw a unicorn colt with a sakura pink coat and a messy crimson red mane and tail, drearily rub his eyes with his hoofs. When he stopped he looked at her with his caramel eyes causing her heart started back up again and a hundred butterflies start to flutter frantically in her stomach as her face turned red.

Hundreds of thoughts were racing into her mind, flooding her like the way tsunami would do to a town, _"Whats happening to me! Why do I feel so hot all of a sudden? Is he looking at me? I think he is! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Sweet Celestia, what do I do?! What do I say?! Do I say hi? Greetings? Good Mourning? Hello?...is my heart racing? I think it is!"_

"Sorry about that Sad Story! I didn't mean to wake you up!" Twilight said nervously.

"Its okay, I don't like to be kept waiting anyways...so early is better than late." Story said dreamily, "I see you brought us our things and some friends."

"They wanted to see the two of you show us the magic you can perform." Twilight smiled.

"Well that's good! I love an audience to see my work!" the peach pegasus with the long gold mane and tail said as he pulled a feather off of his wing and threw it into the trash.

"Well Day Dare-Ah you seem up and ready to go, why didn't you wake up Sad Story?" Twilight said, questioning the pegasus.

"Because I had a feeling that if I did he would throw me out the window or try to kill me with one of his puppets...hmmm." Day responded glaring at Story.

"I don't think he would have done anything like that, right?" Twilight smiled looking at Story.

"Oh no, I would have done it, but I **already** have a reason to kill him already!" Sad Story smiled evilly.

"Oh, you really think I'll go down **that** easily, hmm?!" Day Dare-Ah said smiling back.

"Um, what…?" Twilight was confused now by what are they talking about.

"Would the two of ya just calm down." AJ said stepping in between the two colts.

They both glared at each other.

"Well settle this later." Sad Story growled, "I'm gonna go brush my hair…"

Story then left into the restroom. Day seemed to have a smug grin on his face, he raised his hoof and said, "Wanna see something funny?"

"Sure." AJ smiled.

"Katsu!" Day said with a smile.

Aloud bang coming from the bathroom with a cloud of smoke. Suddenly several metal objects came from the smoke, causing Day Dare-Ah to jump up high onto the sealing, the objects hit the wall making Day Dare-Ah's outline, and Day seemed to be able to walk on the roof like a changeling.

"**DEIDARA!**" Story yelled, "I'M GONNA **KILL** YOU!"

"IT WAS A JOKE!" Day laughed, "YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO **LIGHTEN UP!**"

"I WILL, WHEN I KILL YOU!"

"Damn it, I think he means it this time, hmm." Day mumbled, only the girls were able to hear him.

"How are you able to use an Anti-Gravity spell?" Twilight asked, her eyes fixed on the blond pegasus.

"I guess you could say its one of the **many** _spells_ in my arsenal..." Day said avoiding the question.

He did a front flip and landed on the floor, on all four hoofs like a cat.

"Do you mind giving me back my cloak and bags?" he sighed.

AJ got the bags off of her back, "Ah don't know which one's yours so…"

Day snatched the lighter bag and put it on and quickly got the cloak that Rarity was levitating. He put it on, slipping his wings though the wing holes, sliding his arms though the sleeves and buttoned up the cloak, he got his headband from the cloak's pocket and put it on, wrapped it around his forehead and tied it in the back quickly with an amazing speed.

"Um… How did you blow up the bathroom?...If you don't me asking..." FlutterShy asked in an almost barely audible tone.

"Easy," He stood on his hind legs and put one his hooves in his bags, he pulled it out and got back on all fours, he sat down and showed her his hoof, the mouth on it looked like it was chewing something, "I just take a little bit of my clay and..." the mouth then spat out a clay butterfly, it came to life and flew near the girls, "then I focus my cha-...my magic and then all I have to say is the _**magic**_ word, **KATSU!**"

The butterfly blew up in front of them, causing FlutterShy to yelp and faint. Day Dare-Ah just laughed while Rarity and Rainbow Dash checked on her.

"That wasn't very funny!" AJ glared.

"Sorry, but she asked me to do it, so its not my fault." Day smiled, "If she can't handle my form of art she should try Sasori's pathetic form of it…hmm."

"But still she is very faint hearted!" AJ argued.

"Whatever, you know, I never caught any of your names…" he sighed.

"Neither did I!" Sad Story said walking out of the restroom, his mane and tail were brushed neatly,...he was also wearing his cloak...and the scrolls were on his back!

"What in tarnation?!" AJ looked at her back, the scrolls were gone, she looked at the place were she put the other bag, it was gone too! "How'd ya do that?!"

"I took them when you weren't looking." Story said bluntly, his horn glowed a light blue, his magic aura stretched out some aura strings and they connected to the metal objects on the wall, he levitated them and put them in his bags.

"Ah'm AppleJack." AJ said adjusting her hat.

"My name is Rarity." Rarity smiled.

"My name is Rainbow Dash." Dash grinned cockily.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said bouncing up and down.

"Her name is FlutterShy…" Twilight said putting Flutters on AJ's back.

"Deidara, what did you do?" Sad Story asked glaring at his partner.

"What?! She asked for it! Literally!" Day Dare-Ah said, obviously trying to hold in his laughter.

Story sighed, he was obviously upset with his friend.

* * *

_"I'm gonna kill him, I'm seriously going to kick his ass, kill him, and turn him to one of my puppets!"_ Sasori thought to himself.

"Well um, lets get out of here, you guys must be feeling cramped in here!" Dash said nervously, she was looking at Sasori, her face was turning a light red.

_"Why is she looking at me like that? Why is her face turning red? She doesn't look like she is sick...oh well..."_ Sasori thought as he walked along side her.

_"Oh god I don't think I can hold in the laughter! Hahahah! Flutters over there is gonna be my little scare target! The way her eyes just got all big! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god I think I like this world already!"_ Deidara thought as he walked beside AJ who was glaring at him.

When they got checked out of the hospital and got out side Twilight smiled and said, "So where would the two of you like to show us your art?"

"A large desolate area will do nicely." Sasori said in a blunt tone.

"WHAT?! WHY?" Deidara shouted.

"Because you're reckless…"

"Likewise…"

* * *

"I know a good place, but we're going to have to go through town, to get to it!" Twilight smiled.

"Lead the way…" Sad Story said emotionless.

Twilight did so, and began walking. Pinkie Pie slowed her pace and got closer to Sad Story.

"Hey! I was wondering, do you like parties?" She said in her usual gleeful tone.

Sad Story and Day Dare-Ah looked at Pinkie, they seemed confused.

"I've never been to one..." Story said with a strait face, "Deidara, have you ever been to such a thing?..."

Day looked up, thinking, he looked at Story and Pinkie, "Nope, sorry, but I've never been to a party, hmm."

Pinkie stopped in her tracks, "That's so...sad...it's a no wonder you're so gloomy!"

She picked up her pace and pulled Sad Story into a hug and began petting his head, "Don't worry, I'll throw you a super duper spectacular funtaboulous party, that the two of you will never forget!"

"Could you let me go? And stop petting me!" Story said, irritated.

She did as he asked and released him from her hug. Soon groaning was heard coming from FluttersShy. She rose her head and mumbled, "Oh Angel, I had such an awful dream..."

"Why thanks for the complement but I don't think I would be considered an '**angel**'..." Day said looking into the mare's eyes.

Flutter's eyes widened as she looked up at Day Dare-Ah, she yelped and swiftly got off of AJ's back and ran up to Twilight. Day chuckled at the frightened mare.

"That was just plain rude, Day!" AJ glared at the freaky pegasus.

"I'm sorry, its just too easy!" he chuckled, "I just can't seem to help myself!"

AppleJack rolled her eyes and ignored the colt but she got curios when they got into town Story's and Day's eyes widened, they seemed amazed or shocked, it was hard to explain.

* * *

All of the candy colored horses in the town were happy and seem to not have a single care in the world. Some were sitting on tables outside of the restaurants, others were talking to each other, some were walking out of stores, some of them looked at the two Akatsuki members and smile sweetly or waved at them.

_"What the hell?! Everyone here is happy and cheerful! They're acting like that nothing could go wrong! Is this the kind of peace that Sir-Leader was talking about?"_ Deidara asked himself.

"Welcome to Ponyvill!" Dash said smiling sweetly at Sasori.

"Thanks." Sasori said putting his best fake smile on.

"Ponyvill, hu? This place seems very peaceful. Looks like nothing bad ever happed here, hmm..." Deidara said looking at all the ponies of the town go about their day.

"Didn't you hear about the time when Nightmare Moon attacked? It happed here!" Rarity said amazed.

"Or the time when an Ursa Minor attacked Ponyvill because two foals woke it up?!" Dash said looking at him strangely.

"Oh the day that Discord caused chaos here!" Twilight questioned.

"OH! You couldn't have missed that one! He turned the clouds into **cotton candy** and made them rain **chocolate milk!**" Pinkie said happily.

"Whats 'Cotton Candy'?" Deidara asked confused.

"And whats 'chocolate milk'?" Sasori asked, just a confused and curios as his partner.

The six fillies stopped in their tracks.

"Were the two of you dropped on yer heads when you were foals?" AJ asked in a bit of a serious tone.

"No, I don't think so, but I did blow my self up several times when I was kid...actually I still kinda do...does that count, hmmm?" Deidara said putting his hoof up to his chin.

"Neither was I, but I did grow up in desert, which is where Sunagakure is located at..." Sasori said, still puzzled.

"The two of you are stranger that Pinkie Pie, and that says a lot!" Twilight said nervously, "No offense Pinkie."

"None taken, even I weird my self out sometimes," Pinkie turned to the two colts, "but you two are the saddest colts I've ever met!"

Sasori looked at Deidara, he shrugged.

* * *

FlutterShy tapped on Twilight's shoulder. Twilight looked at her, "What is it FlutterShy?"

"I-..um...I have a bad feeling about them..." Flutters squeaked, "I mean...How can somepony not know of the Princesses, or not know what cotton candy and chocolate milk are? Umm...I just don't think they are from any place in Equestria,...m-...maybe their from Tatarus..."

"FlutterShy, I don't think we should really judge them, the Sad story did say that he lived in a desert, and Day Dare-Ah just said that he blew him self up several times when he was small. Story must haven't gotten to try such things because of the heat. And Day must have forgotten due to brain damage!" Twilight theorized like she usually does.

"O-..Okay...what ever you say, Twilight." Flutters mumbled.

_"I have to admit, she does have a point…these things are common knowledge! I already can tell that these ponies won't know about cupcakes, pies, or anything of the sorts! I think that I will need to write a letter to Princess Celestia..."_ Twilight thought as she continued to lead her friends and the two stallions near the Everfree Forest.

When they got out side of town, near the Feverfree Forest, Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story got a large distance in front of them and each other.

* * *

watch?v=J6Lhaz01dJw (Music)

* * *

"This will do." Story said as he got one of his scrolls and looked at the several symbols written on the paper and mumbled "broken...broken...broken...ah!" he put his hoofs together and closed his eyes, he then opened his eyes and slammed one of his hoofs onto the paper at the center of one of the magic circles as he said, "Summoning jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke came from the scroll and hid Sad Story, soon the smoke cleared up and revealed him and…another pony…one that Twilight and her friends couldn't recognize…he had a dark grey-brown coat, and a black mane, he wore a long thick brown cloak that covered him even his flank and tail.

"I should have know that you would use the Third Kazekage! It is your favorite puppet!" Day smiled, "Your lucky that I don't have that much clay with me, so we're gonna have to make this a **small** _friendly_ fight..."

"I guess you're right, this is the only puppet that that girl on Kakashi's team **didn't** break..." Story sighed, "But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you..."

"That's a puppet...?" Twilight mumbled underneath her breath, _"It can't be it looks too real! Wait! Day Dare-Ah called it the __'Third Kazekage'__, and they said that__ 'kage'__ means a ruler or a guardian...does that mean that that puppet is their __prince__?! NO! No, that can't be it! Can it?"_

* * *

watch?v=5VDe7OM3qyo (music)

* * *

Story's horn began to glow blue and the light connected to puppet, the puppet began to make chattering noise as its mouth opened making a dark grey sand float out and lunge at Day. Day dodged the attack but the gray sand kept coming at him, he opened his wings and flew up, the sand flew up and fallows him. As he flew over the puppet several clay spiders fell onto it.

"Damn it!"

**"KATSU!"**

The spiders blew up, leaving a cloud of smoke around the kage puppet. The wind blew the smoke away and revealed a shell of the grey sand.

"WHAT?!"

"What in tarnaition?!" AJ was as surprised as Day Dare-Ah, "How did he-?"

"The sand came from its creases, AppleJack." Rarity mumbled, "Before the bombs went off, Sad Story made the puppet release more of the sand and lift up the spiders before they could dentate..."

"Story must be some kind of genius to think of somthin like that in such a short amount of time..." AJ said wide eyed.

Sad Story began to laugh hieratically like a maniac, "Did you really underestimate me, Deidara?!"

"I should have known you'd pull that dirty trick!" Day shouted, hovering in the sky, "I almost for got about how much of a great defense that **iron sand** makes..."

_"Iron Sand?"_ Twilight was in utter shock by what she was seeing, _"These ponies are using a whole different kind of magic, unlike anything I've ever seen! Sad Story can use his levitation spell like puppet strings and he can use it to control the sand, while Day Dare-Ah uses a whole new kind of magic that allows him to control his clay creations and use them as his bombs! What kind of magic are they using?!"_

The iron sand shot up at Day, he quickly flew away from it as he stuck his hoofs in his bags and pulled them out, soon several clay birds came out of hoofs and in a puff of smoke they became five feet long and they quickly flew down, toward the puppet but it was quickly blocked by the iron sand, causing the birds to explode.

* * *

"We're going to have to call this a draw! I'm extremely low on clay!" Day yelled.

"Damn, right when it was getting fun! Well alright, I need to make some more puppets anyways...not to mention make some poison, and fix this one up...I wouldn't want to let you brake it so easily..." Story sighed.

All of the sand retreated back into the puppet's mouth and with a puff of some the puppet it self was gone, and Story was putting the scroll on his back, while Day was flying back onto the ground.

"That was AWESOME!" Dash shouted.

"That was certainly a site to see!" Rarity smiled.

"T-..That was-"

"IS EVERYPONY ALRIGHT?!"

Twilight was cut off by a golden pegasus, her mane was brushed back, it varied in orange hues like her tail, matching that of flames. Her eyes where orange and her cutie mark is three licks of flames that abstracted a phoenix. She flew down and gracefully landed on the ground

"Hey Spitfire! What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked walking up to the fellow pegasus pony.

"Well I was going to your house, but I heard explosions over here and I decided to check this area and see what was going on..." Spitfire looked at Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story, "um, who's the new pegasus pony? Is she a new trainee for the weather team?"

Dash fell over laughing, and Story tried to hold in his laughter but fell over as well, while Day glared at the Wonderbolt caption. Spitfire noticed a ghostly white butterfly fly up to her, she jumped back as it blew up in front of her.

"I a **boy**! Not a girl, you insolent little bitch!" Day growled.

"Sorry! Maybe if you got a hair cut, I wouldn't have mistaken you for a mare!" Spitfire growled back.

"She has a point!" Story choked up from his laughter.

Deidara looked away from the ignorant mare and thought to himself, _"Damn ignorant little horse! The fuck she think is! I'm a member of the most feared organization made of S-ranked criminals! And she has the nerve to call me a __**girl!**__ She is lucky that I don't have enough clay to make another bird! All I can make is a few butterflies! __**DAMN**__**IT!**__ Sasori was right! I should have packed more clay! But __**nooooo!**__ I had to be a dumb ass and ignore him! Hmmmm...maybe a small trim would hurt...isn't that chick Rarity a fasionita or some thing like that maybe she could cut a half inch off my hair...naaah!"_


	5. Chapter 4: a party a story and royalty

It was dark outside and Deidara and Sasoi were enjoying their time at Twilight's library, Deidara was getting his hair trimmed by Rarity, Twilight was reading the book Zecora gave her, and Sasori was reading several books on poisonous plants.

"Hmm, interesting..." Sasori mumbled as he used is chakra threads to levitate a pencil and write in his 'to do list' that is somewhat 'normal', it was filled with the names of all the plants that he would need for his new poison.

_To do list:_

_[ ] Buy some Apples and Cherries (For the poison in the seeds)_

_[ ] have Twilight Sparkle take me to the Everfree Forest to help me collect the fallowing:_

_ [ ] Cassava (For the vertigo and vomiting symptoms)_  
_ [ ] Aconitum (for the difficulty breathing, headaches, and paralysis of the heart)_  
_ [ ] Abrus precatorius (for the liver failure)_  
_ [ ] Actaea pachypoda (for the cardiac arrest)_  
_ [ ] Cerbera odollam (for the disruption of the heart beat)_

"That should do it." He mumbled to himself with a smirk.

* * *

"There darling! All I did was cut off half an inch!" Rarity smiled as she put the brush and scissors down, "You did need a small trim!"

"That took foooorever!" Deidara said looking in the mirror and stroking his hair, "I'm glad you didn't lie to me! You would have been blown up if you did, hmm."

"Day Dare-Ah, I was wondering why you like explosions so much?" she asked while tying his hair up the way he likes it.

"Well, tell me how many times do you see gold, I mean actual gold, a day, or how long would you see a humming bird in a certain spot for several minuets, or have you ever seen a blue rose?" he asked.

"hmmm, well, I've only seen gold a few times. There was some back at the jewelry stores in Cantorlot, and Princess Celestia's necklace, shoes, and crown. I've seen a few humming birds at the flower shop in town, but they don't really stay in the same spot, and I've never seen a blue rose."

"My point exactly. Art is some thing that you rarely see, most of the time something that you would see for only a moment! Its an **explosion!** Something that lasts for just a moment! It's too bad that Sasori doesn't see it that way, he thinks that art is eternal, like his puppets."

"Well, when I saw all those explosions that you made in your fight with Sad Story, it reminded me of fireworks." Rarity smiled.

"Fireworks? What's that?" Deidara was confused.

"Well darling, fireworks are basically what you described. But you see fireworks shoot up into the sky and when they blow up they radiate different colors! Some are red, blue, purple, even green! Fireworks can radiate every color of the rainbow! Some can even make shapes in the sky when they explode! Such as hearts and stars! But they only last for a moment, and you have to do it at night." Deidara's eyes got wide from what Rarity described.

"Such a thing really exists?!" He nearly shouted as he grabbed Rarity and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm surprised that you never heard of them…You must have blown your self up pretty badly..." she mumbled.

* * *

watch?v=vcPE8BJ8z0E (music link)

* * *

"GUYS!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she popped out of nowhere and grabbed the two colts and mares, "IT TIME TO PARTY!"

"WHAT?!" the two colts said simultaneously, they looked at the three mares, they were smiling.

Pinkie pulled them out the door and headed to town square, when they got near the destination they heard strange mixture of sounds that were indescribable, along with many voices over the sounds. When the got to the destination, they saw many ponies talking, some dancing; lights of many colors were moving around, a white pony with a blue mane and tail on a machine that was the source of the strange sounds. And several tables with many different kinds of strange food.

"BOYS WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST PARTY!" Pinkie shouted, "Now you will have some real fun and meet everypony in Ponyvill!"

"Wow…" they were too busy being dumbfounded.

* * *

Small time skip

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were sitting at a small table they both couldn't help but tap one of their hoofs to the beat of the odd sound coming from the machine.

"I have no clue what to think of this…" Deidara mumbled.

"Neither do I…" Sasori responded.

"Day Dare-Ah! Sad Story!" it was Pinkie again, she was carrying a tray with glasses that held a brown liquid with a straw in the glasses. And two identical cones with blue and pink puff on them. She set them on the table and got one glass and one cone and gave it to Sasori, and did the same to Deidara.

"Pinkie Pie, what are these, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Chocolate milk and cotton candy!" Pinkie smiled, "I suggest you try the chocolate milk first!"

* * *

Pinkie watched in glee as Day and Story hesitantly sip on the straw, getting the chocolate milk in their mouths. They both quickly stopped and pull back.

"Whoa, that's sweet!" Day said amazed, quickly getting a second taste.

"For a long time I have forgotten what sweet things were like but now I remember!" Story said as he got another sip.

"YAY! Now try the cotton candy!" Pinkie was now ecstatic, she watched as they both got the cones full of fluff and take a bite out of it, they seemed puzzled about how it seemed to melt in their mouth and get sticky, they take another bite and were still puzzled.

"These are probably the sweetest things I've ever eaten!" Day said licking some of the cotton candy off of his muzzle.

"Right?!" Story said mimicking the actions of the pegasus.

Pinkie Pie smiled at the two, "Well I'm gonna go tell Vinyl Scratch to play a certain song she and her friend, Mindless Gonzo, made when I told them about the two of you!" and with that she left them.

* * *

watch?v=krCj50FyyHQ (music link)

* * *

"Whats does she mean by that?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasori who just shrugged.

Soon the strange sounds stopped, and some different ones were being played along with singing.

_Everypony grove to the music! Everypony jam! Ahhhh!_

_Wish I may! Wish I might! At this I wish tonight! Are you satisfied?_

_Dig for gold, dig for fame, you dig to make your name! Are pacified?_

_All the want you waaaaaste, all things you chaaaaase!_

_Can't hold what's best about it! Come on now evrerypony! We got it goin' on for this!_  
_Can't hold what's best about it! Come on now evrerypony! We got it goin' on for this!_

_Oh! Oh!_

_We got it goin' on for this!_

_Oh baby! We got it goin' on for this!_

_Hot and cold, Rock the soul! My heart is as hard as gold! Are you satisfied?!_  
_Wish I might, wish I may, you wished your life awaaaaaay! Are you pacified?!_

Deidara and Sasori couldn't help but sing along with the lyrics, it was like a genjutsu that didn't drive someone crazy and torture them and be extremely horrible! These two were enjoying this.

"Hey there! Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story"

They turn and see Spitfire who had a tray with three wooden mugs, Deidara rolled his eyes at the mare as the fellow pegasus put the tray on the table.

"Don't be like that! Listen, I'm sorry for calling you mare. Can we call it even?" Spitfire said giving him the mug.

Deidara looked at the mug, it seemed to be filled with something, it had a thick foam over it, "The hell is _that_ supposed to be, hmm?"

"Its Apple Cider, it was made at Sweet Apple Acers." She smiled.

"Excuse me Spitfire, if you don't mind me asking, why was Rainbow Dash so surprised to see you here?" Sasori asked, suspiciously looking at Spitfire.

"Oh, you see I'm caption of the WonderBolts, a team of the greatest, fastest and most talented flyers in Equestria." the flame haired pegasus blushed.

"yeah right, whatever..." Deidara mumbled taking the mug and slowly drinking the liquid in side, he soon nearly choked and quickly put his hoof in front of his mouth, "It tastes like apple flavored saké!"

"What's saké?" Spitfire asked.

"It's a type of alcohol, its very well known especially in bars and liquor stores..." Sasori said looking at the caption.

"Oh, well it has the same effect as liquor, so are we even?" She asked, looking at Deidara who was glaring at her, rage in his eyes.

"I suggest you leave, he and I have had a long day, and he has a lot to think about..." Sasori lied.

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow." with that she took one of the mugs and left.

"The hell did you that for?" Deidara questioned hatefully.

"Because I know that look in your eyes. Listen to me very carefully Deidara. We are in a strange land and we don't even know how it works. It looks like that there hasn't been a single war here in over a hundred years, its peaceful and happy. Like me, you hate things that are happy and peaceful. So if we are going to figure out how to get back home with out getting into trouble, we're going to have to figure out how this place works. I don't want to screw this up because you have anger issues. Do you understand?"

Sasori looked into his partner's rage filled eyes.

"Fine...but if she gets me mad again I'll make her apart of my art..."

* * *

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell, were at a small table. They were drinking milkshakes and discussing their usual topic.

"So do ether of ya have aneh clue bout what we're gonna do to git our cutie-marks?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I have no clue..." Sweetie Bell groaned.

"Neither do I,...maybe Rainbow Dash knows!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"No way!"

"Scootaloo, we've went to Dash three times in the same week! I know you look up to her, but can't we give it a rest?!" Sweetie wined.

Scoots looked at them blankly, she frowned and sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Apple Bloom ears perked up, "Ah got it!"

Her two friends looked at her in excitement, "Really?!"

"Yeah! Ya see, the reason why Pinkie Pie is thow'in this here party is because two new ponies are gonna be stay'n here in Ponyvill!" A.B exclaimed.

"So what do they have to with getting our cutie-marks?" Scoots questioned.

"I think I know! What you saying is, because AppleJack and Rarity said that the two new ponies are both mercenaries for hire and artists, we can ask them about their talents and their war stories, so we can see if our talents have to deal with the war or art department!" Sweetie said happily.

"Exactly!" A.B beamed.

"Sweet!" Scoots smiled.

The three fillies began looking for the new ponies, they ended up venturing to the middle of the dance floor.

"Wait, we don't even know what they look like!" Scoots frowned.

"Oh yeah, ah forgot about that..." A.B sighed.

"They're wearing black cloaks with a red clouds patterned on them!" Sweetie said looking around.

"And how do you know that?!" Scoots glared.

"Because, Twilight brought the cloaks to my sister! She asked her to fix them, explaining to her how she found the two new ponies!"

"So yer say'n that the cloaks that Rarity was fixin belong to them!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie looked at A.B and Scoots, who were glancing at each other.

"Okay! Lets find some red clouds!" Scootaloo grinned.

Soon they found the two new ponies.

"Um excuse me. Ya'll wouldn't happen to be tha new ponies in town would ya?" Apple Bloom asked, nervously looking that the pink unicorn with a blood red mane.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he responded, his voice as hallow as a pumpkin on Nightmare Night.

"Well um you see..."

"We want to know how you guys got your cutie-marks!" Scoots said, interrupting A.B.

"Our what-marks?" the peach pegasus with a yellow mane, said glancing down at the fillies as he took a sip of the apple cider.

"You know the mark on your flanks that resemble your special talent!" Sweetie Bell said pointing at the pegasus's flank, "You get it when you realize your special talent!"

The colts looked at their flanks. The pegasus's cutie-mark was a white clay-like spider with black eyes and around it were little pop/explosions. The unicorn's cutie-mark was a puppet with a purple liquid coming out the cresses, and a puppet handle connected to the puppet with bright blue string.

"Do you want to go first? Or..."

"You go first Deidara, I insist." the unicorn smiled.

* * *

_"Ffffffffffuck you! Fuck you, Sasori! Damn it!"_ Deidara looked down at the kids. He began to think of an idea, _"I think I got it, hmm!"_

He took a deep breath and began his fake story, "Well when I was your age I used to go to a school in Iwagakure. At the time I guess my peers had considered me freak, it got so bad that I'd some times runaway from the school and my own home. But then I decided to look into art as an escape." Deidara put one of his hoofs in his pockets and pulled out a small lump of clay. "It got so bad that I even stole the Iwagakure's Kinjutsu." He shows his hoof to the fillies, seeing the mouth on his hoof chewing on the clay caused them to get wide-eyed, "Then one day, a shinobi from Konohagakure attacked me to get information, but thanks to the kinjutsu I was able to kill him in which made me realize what art truly is! An **explosion!** When I realize that, the mark appeared." The mouth on his hoof spat out a clay butterfly, it flew over the girls heads and blew up like a firework.

* * *

_"That so creepy! He has mouths on his hoofs! No wonder he was considered a freak. But he save his home! Thats amazing!"_ Scootaloo thought, "Wow! You must have been a real hero back at you're home!"

"Well, they never really appreciated my art, so I was forced to leave..." Day Dare-Ah sighed, "Sasori, its you're turn, hmm."

Sad Story rolled his eyes and took a drink of apple cider, "Well when I was young, my parents were killed in battle by a Konohagakure ninja named 'Sakumo Hatake', and I was then being taken care of by my grandmother, 'Chiyo'. I soon got extremely depressed, by the time I was five, grandmother Chiyo taught me Puppetry. I got so good, I made puppets that resembled my parents, but I tried from them and gave them to my grandmother, and I began to make other puppets and I learned of all the weaknesses of puppet masters and their puppets. When I made three puppets, Black Ant, Crow, and Salamander, this mark appeared."

Tears began to roll down Sweetie Bell's face, "That's, so sad...", she ran up the fellow unicorn and hugged him, causing him to nearly choke on his drink, "Didn't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it was just me." Story said looking down on filly.

"Wow, y'all must have one heck of a grudge against this, Konoha-place?" Apple Bloom said looking at the two colts.

"No." the colts said simultaneously.

"Really?" Scoots puzzled.

"We already know that the village is doomed, even though that we aren't going to be the ones to do the damage." Day smiled.

"Not to mention Sakumo Hatake is already dead. He committed suicide because he was scolded for abandoning a mission to save a friend's life. Even that friend scolded him." Story smiled grimly.

"W-Why would anypony do that? If he save that pony's life, shouldn't he be considered a hero?" Sweetie said, releasing Sad Story from the hug and wiping tears from her eyes.

"No, you see, back where we come from, the mission out weighs a pony's life." Day smiled as he took a drink of cider.

* * *

Small time skip...

* * *

The crusaders were walking toward their table. Sweetie Bell still had a few tears streaming down her face, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were depressed by the stories Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story told. Rarity and AppleJack caught site of the Crusaders and trotted up to them.

"Sweetie, whats wrong darling?" Rarity asked putting a hoof on Sweetie Bell's shoulder.

"Whats wrong sugar cubes?" A.J sake looking at the fillies.

A.B. and Sweetie ran up to their sisters and began to cry. Scootaloo held her tears and said, "I-...Its getting late, -I better um...go home..." with that said, she left quickly.

"What's wrong Apple Bloom?" AJ began to pet her little sister.

"W-We asked D- ...Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story h-..."

"How they *sniff* got their Cutie-Marks. They told us, but the-..."

"The stories where so, saaaad! It reminded me of what happened to mah and pah!" A.B. berried her face in AJ's chest.

"Aw, Apple Bloom its okay, ya still have me Big Mac, and Granny Smith, not to mention Babs and the rest of tha Apple Family! With all of us around you're never alone!" AppleJack smiled.

"Big Sis, please don't ever leave me alone or do anything too dangerous!" Sweetie cried.

"Don't worry Sweetie Bell, hey how about tomorrow you and I can make a dress together?" Rarity asked with a nervous smile.

"This time can I design it?"

"Of course, you're my sister, why wouldn't I?"

Sweetie Bell looked up at Rarity and hugged her tighter.

* * *

"Well, _**Sad Story**_, you certainly live up to your name, hmm." Deidara joked.

"Well, _**Day Dare-Ah**_, you do realize most of the story was true except the whole entire 'cutie-mark' thing..." Sasori said taking a bite of cotton candy.

"Yes. But to think in this world, what someone is good at, is resembled by a mark on the flank. For us shinobi its a bit of a problem." Deidara said also taking a bite of cotton candy.

"Indeed. But I've noticed that some of the marks are very vague."

"Really?"

"Yes, some have hour glasses, others have fruit, even flowers. Not to mention Rainbow Dash's, Twilight Sparkle's, Flutter Shy's, Pinkie Pie's, Rarity's, and AppleJack's mark."

"Well from I've seen, Pinkie Pie's talent is throwing parties..."

"But what about the others?"

"True. Oh well, hmm."

Deidara and Sasori both put the cotton candy down and took a large gulp of the saké like apple cider.

"I think if we don't get out of this world soon, we'll most likely go **crazy**..." Deidara sighed.

"Don't you mean **crazier than we already are?**" Sasori joked.

"Oh, I almost forgot that we're **already crazy!**" Deidara smiled.

They both laughed.

"Wow, Sasori! I never knew you actually had a **sense of humor?**" Deidara smiled at the fellow artist.

"Its probably ether the **saké** or the fact that I'm **alive again**." Sasori truly smiled for once.

"Yeah that's _**definitely**_ it!"

* * *

Princess Celestia was in her bedroom, brushing her hair, through the mirror she saw a green cloud of smoke come up to her. It turned into a scroll. She levitated the scroll, opened it and began to read what was written inside it.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Yesterday, I found two colts lying outside of the Everfree Forest, they were both badly wounded, they had bags with them, and they were wearing black cloaks with red clouds patterned on them. One of the colts had three scrolls with him. I took them to the hospital, soon after that, they woke up and I was able to truly meet them._

_One of the colts is a Pegasus named __**"Day Dare-Ah"**__, he is a very strange colt. For one, he has mouths on his hooves and one on his chest! Another thing about him is that he uses those mouths to make clay animals and bugs, and they come to life! And if he says the word __**"katsu"**__ (what ever that means...) they blow up. He calls it art, but I don't know what to think about it. He also has this really strange habit of saying __**"hmm"**__ at the end of some of his sentences, like once he said "The possibilities are endless, Hmmm.". He also has a really strange sense of humor, he kept on scaring FlutterShy and laughing at her. Out of all the things that is the strangest thing about that Pegasus, is the fact that he can perform magic! I even saw him perform an __**Anti-Gravity Spell**__, and he walked on the hospital's sealing like a Changeling! Day Dare-Ah interprets art is an explosion, something that comes and goes in an instant!_

_The other colt is a unicorn named __**"Sad Story"**__, he is also very strange, but its only because he is almost completely __**emotionless!**__ When he talks or even looks at me there is no emotion in his voice or his eyes! He is actually a Puppeteer! But he has a really strange puppet that looks almost alive (I'll get to that in a moment!) and he also is amazing at using magic! He uses a simple levitation spell and manipulates it and uses his magic as the __**puppet's strings**__. I never even thought that was possible! Not to mention he uses the scrolls to __**summon**__ his puppets! He interprets art as eternal beauty, something that must be passed down to the younger generation. He is really amazing, Princess Celestia! I never knew that such things are possible._

_I've also seen that they get into a lot of arguments about art because they have many different point of views on it._

_They said that they are mercenaries for hire. I'm sure you're wondering what art has do with The Royal Guard and the military. Well, Day Dare-Ah uses his clay creations as his bombs! And, Sad Story uses his puppets as his weapons, he arms them with weapons and drowns them in poison as an extra set of preclusion!_

_The strangest thing about these two colts is that they didn't know about you, Princess Luna, or Equestria. When they asked me who is the ruler of Equestria they asked me, __"Who is the Kage of this land?"__, when I asked what __**"Kage"**__ meant, they said that it means "a ruler or an overseer". So, I told them that you and your sister are the rulers of Equestria, (which of course you are!). They both seemed to be confused about that. They said that they are from some far away lands, Day Dare-Ah is from the __**Hidden Stone Village**__. And, Sad Story is from the __**Hidden Sand Village**__. (That's not what the villages are actually called, I don't know how to spell the names of the villages, so I just used what the villages were also known as. I hope you don't mind.). Apparently the Hidden Sand Village is located in a desert. Day didn't tell me where the Hidden Stone Village is at but think it might be in a desolate area with a lot of rocky mountains and pastures._

_Today, I found out that they never even been to a party or heard of cotton candy, chocolate milk, or have even seen a peaceful town or fire works. They also showed me their __**"art"**__ by fighting each other, but they had to make short work of it because Day Dare-Ah didn't have enough clay. When I saw Sad Story, summon one of his puppets it looked almost like it was alive! It was the size of an actual pony and it had so much detail it was amazing! Day Dare-Ah called the puppet __**"the Third Kazekage"**__ (I'm not sure I spelled that right.), but when I heard that I thought that Sad Story had turned the third prince of his village into a puppet, but I now realize that he probably made a puppet to__** resemble**__ his prince! In the fight, I have to say that Sad Story won!_

_Now we're at a party that Pinkie Pie threw for them. They seem to be having a really good time and I see that Sad Story is actually having fun and not hiding his emotion. The Cutie-Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo) asked them how they got their cutie-marks, and apparently, Day Dare-Ah got his by defending himself against a __**"shinoby"**__ (I have no clue what that means) from a rival village, and Sad Story, apparently lost his parents because they got in a fight against somepony by the name of __**"Sakummo Hattu-Kay"**__. He ended up being taken care of by his grandmother named __**"Cheeyo"**__. He got very depressed, he didn't have any brothers or sisters so he was very lonely. But when he turned five years old, his grandma taught him puppetry. And that's how he got his cutie-mark. But out of his story, what disturbed me was the fact that Sakummo Hattu-Kay committed__** suicide**__ because he was scolded for abandoning a __**mission to save a friend's life**__ and that even that friend scolded him because the mission was __**more important than the life of a friend.**__ I'm sure that if Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story live here in Equestria for about a year, they will learn that friendship is more important than they think._

_So now Princess, I'd like to report what I learned from these two special colts._  
_I learned that even though they both had a hard life and came from a place that doesn't know how important friendship is, it __**still exists**__ deep in a ponies heart, and sometimes it will show itself as a smile, a laugh, and things that will make another pony smile. Even if they don't have the same opinion on art, or have the same style of fighting as each other. They can still be the best of friends. And no matter how hard they try to hide it by claiming that they hate each other, they still balance each other out and joke around. __**They are truly the best of friends!**_

_Your faithful student,_  
_~Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

Celestia looked down at the scroll and saw a picture on it, it was a picture of two colts, one was a pegasus pony, he had pale peach coat and a yellow mane and tail. His mane was long most of it was tied back, while the rest was hanging in front of his face, covering his left eye. His tail was also tied back. He wore a blue headband that had a metal plate on it that had a symbol that looked like two square-like rocks side-by-side, but there was a scratch going through the symbol. His cutie-mark is a white clay-like spider with black eyes and around it were little pop/explosions. The other was a unicorn, he had a light pink coat and a blood red mane and tail. His mane was short but was slightly messy, his tail was extremely long. His cutie-mark was a puppet with a purple liquid coming out the cresses, and a puppet handle connected to the puppet with bright blue string. They both wore a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it. The two colts were smiling and laughing in the picture, they both seemed to be having a great time at Pinkie's party. Celestia's eyes narrowed at the picture. She put her brush down and walked into the hallway, toward her sister's room. She opened the door to Luna's room.

"Luna what is the meaning of **this?!**" She showed the picture and the scroll to Luna.

Luna read the scroll and looked at the picture, she smiled, "You **know why.**"

"Are you really _**that paranoid?**_! Just because Queen Chrysalis defeated me _**doesn't mean that we need to worry about her attacking again!**_" Celestia glared at her younger sister, "We don't need the help of the humans! Especially _**the Akatsuki!"**_

"Hath thou not realized what has been happening?! Thou art in **denial!**" Luna argued, "As princess of the night I shalt smite the heathens that **dare** challenge our kingdom! If you, mine sister, the princess of the sun, aren't going to take the necessary preclusions to protect Equestria, then I shall!"

"But is **necessary** to save the lives of these **criminals** and put them in the care of the **my faithful student and her friends, who have the elements of harmony?!"** Celestia growled.

"Tia, they will learn of friendship and trust, and then if thine enemies challenge us, Deidara and Sasori shall smite them to protect us."

"But what if this backfires and Deidara and Sasori challenge us and try to get back to their home, what then?"

"Then I shall take them back."

"Okay but if they do anything to hurt my little ponies, I will execute them without hesitation!"


	6. Chapter 5: Love, Puppets, and Fillies!

**_WRITER'S_****_ NOTE:_**_Deidara is no longer looking for C1, C2, C3 etc.! I was being a derp and forgot that C2 means "Chakra level 2" etc. so yeah, instead he is looking for clay. Sorry about that. enjoy this chapter and please tell me your ships! AKA who do you ship our favorite two ninjas with? you never know it may be CANNON (in this story)!_

* * *

Dash rolled around on her bed in her sleep, her turtle, Tank, was walking on her pillow, his shell was gently brushing up against her nose.

"Sad Story, stop that tickles!" she groaned as she twitched her nose, "I sai-"

She opened her eyes and saw the green shell.

"Hehehe, it was just a dream. But is was sooo-...**AHHHH!**"

She shot up, her eyes were wide, "Did I seriously have about, me and him?! Oh sweet Celestia! I can't be-...am I...in love?"

Dash quickly flew into her restroom and began brushing her teeth and did the whole morning routine.

_"Me and Sad Story? It would never work out!...would it? No, we aren't even the same species so that means he can't fly! I can't have him keep me grounded, and besides he is a unicorn, he can't walk on clouds! But then again he could use that spell that can make earth bound ponies walk on clouds...but still! How will he get up here to my house?… I could make him some stairs...but the guy barely even notices me! And besides he as almost no emotion! How can somepony, who has little to no emotion, ever love somepony?!"_

She quickly made her self breakfast, a sunflower sandwich with orange juice and a small salad on the side. She began eating, her thoughts still invading her mind.

_"But then again love is surely going to bring them back. I remember seeing him smile and laughing at the party! Ahhhhhhhh! This is so freakin complicated!...I know! I'll ask Princess Cadence! If anypony knows love, its her!"_

She quickly gobbled down the rest of her breakfast. Before she could make her way to the door, she heard someone knocking on it. She went up to the door and opened it. It was Day Dare-Ah.

"Hey there Rainbow." Day said, looking at her bluntly.

"Oh, hey Day. What brings you here?...wait how did you find my house?" Dash was confused.

"Well, I was flying around and some guy comes up to me and asked me if I had finished my 'routine' and I told him that I had no clue what he was talking about, then he told me to report to you. So then I asked Twilight were you lived and now here I am. Hmm." he sighed.

"What did he look like?" she asked.

"He had a black mane and a dark grey coat, and he is very stupid looking."

Dash face hoofed, "Oh for the love of Celestia, it was Night Light! I swear that guy gets dumber every day! Just go and continue what ever it was you were doing before you met the guy, and if he tries to scold you again, just tell him that you are not apart of the weather team, okay."

"Okay, oh and you wouldn't know where I could get some, clay?" he asked.

"No, what do you need that for?"

"My art, well thanks I guess. See ya."

Day Dare-Ah took off quickly. Dash sighed, "No problem."

Dash walked out on to her porch, closed and locked the door. Then she took off as fast as she could to the Crystal Empire.

_"Flying is much quicker than taking a dumb train any day!"_

Soon she landed in the Crystal Kingdom, she requested to see Cadence, and got her wish. She was then walking in the thrown room and saw Twilight's sister in law sitting on her thrown.

"Hey there Rainbow Dash! What brings you here?" Princess Cadence smiled.

Dash bowed, "Princess Cadence, I came here for some...Advice..."

"Really? Tell me what do you need to know." Cadence smiled at the spectrum pegasus.

"Well, you see..." Dash then told the princess about Sad Story and how she felt about the unicorn.

"Wow. It sounds like you have a serious case of the love bug."

"What?"

"You see you reached that certain point in a mare's life where you fall in love and you really want to be with a certain pony, in this case you want to be with Sad Story. And by what you've told me, he probably bundled up his emotions and put them in box and locked it up somewhere deep inside himself."

"W-well what do I do?!"

"You have to take it step by step. You can't just say 'I love you' and expect him to feel the same way! You have to get to know him better, like his personality, his hobbies, his favorite foods, his personal favorite books, what he is into. But, he also need to know you better!"

"That sounds very complicated..."

"It is!" Cadence giggled, "But its worth it! Trust me! But you see, boys are very weird when it comes to love, so its going to be hard to get his attention."

Dash's eye twitched when she heard the sentence, "What?!"

"I know. You see sometimes when a boy is in love, he will be really rude and obnoxious to the one he is in love with. Or they will be obsessive and overprotective to them. But the way this 'Sad Story' sounds, he wont be ether of those..."

"Then what will he be like? What will he do?!"

"Weeeeeeeeell...he will be the quiet type and distance himself from everypony, especially the one he loves, heck, he probably wont even talk to them, maybe a little, but it will be a very short conversation and very awkward."

Dash pouted at the response, "But he is kinda already like that!"

"You did say that his parents were murdered! Tell me if you were in is hoofs how would you act?"

Dash thought about the topic, "I would be as cold as the puppets he's made..."

"Exactly, so getting him to feel emotion is going to take time. So don't worry." Cadence smiled sweetly.

"Well how do I make him notice me?"

"Oh you know how."

"You mean I have to-"

"Yup! The whole nine yards!"

"But I haaaaate getting all dressed up and being girly! It makes feel trapped!"

* * *

Deidara laid on a large cloud, he closed his eyes and tried to take a nap.

_"Who knew that clouds were so damn comfortable! No wonder Rainbow made her home out of them, hm."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a pegasus colt, he had a black mane and a dark grey coat, his cutie-mark is a group of stars forming a ladle.

"I thought I told you to report to Rainbow Dash! Have you been laying here the whole time?!" the pegasus growled.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I did, and she told me to explain to you that I'm not a part of the weather team. And well now I am, I'm not apart of the weather team! Now go away, hmm."

"Yeeeeaaaah well, I don't believe you. Now come with me, or else I'll report you to Cloudsdale."

Deidara chuckled, "Go ahead! Its not like I even care!"

"You do realize you could lose your job right?"

"How can I lose a job that I never even had?! I'm a mercenary for hire, not some kid that takes care of a few clouds! Hmm." Deidara smiled.

"That's it. If you're going to be like that I'll get Rainbow Dash to straiten up that attitude of yours!"

"What was that?" Deidara snickered.

"I said I'll get Rainbow Dash to straiten up that attitude of yours!" the fellow pegasus smirked.

"Damn you're pathetic."

"What?!"

"You're literally saying that you're so **weak**, that you'll have a **girl** take me on?" Deidara started to laugh like a maniac.

"What are you laughing about?! Aren't you scared?! She the **Caption of the Weather Team!** Not to mention she has a **worse temper than Princess Luna!"**

"Why should I be scared? I'm not doing anything wrong! Not to mention she doesn't scare me, hm."

"What ever. Don't blame me when she kicks your plot to the next century."

With that the dark pegasus leaves pouting. Deidara put his hoofs behind his head, he took a deep breath and yelled, "Tell Rainbow that I said hi!"

_"Dumb-ass."_

Deidara sighed and got off the cloud and began to fly around, looking for a more desolate area to take a nap in. After a few minuets of flying, he began to hear a mare singing. With his curiosity getting the best of him, he began to locate the source of the singing. He soon located it at a small cottage by a stream in a slightly wooded area. He then recognized the voice.

_"FlutterShy?"_

He watched as the butter pegasus got an oyster and gently tap it against a small rock then give it to an otter.

"Is this what she does for a living? She just takes care of the animal-nin? Hmmm."

Deidara smiled and began to sneak up behind the mare, he soon got very close to her. _One, two, three...,_ **"RAAAWR!"**

FlutterShy screamed and hid behind some bushes, he got in front of her.

"Wow. I knew you were pathetic, but not **this** bad! You make the Hidden Leaf-nin look fearless!"

"Oh, Good morning, Day Dare-Ah. You scared me!" she smiled meekly as she got out of the bushes.

"Good morning to you too. So what are you doing here, hmm?" He asked.

She smiled a gentle smile and said, "This is where I live. I take care of all the wild animals along with some of the pets that belong to some of the ponies in Ponyvill!"

"Really? Do you work alone over here, hmm?"

Without warning a little white rabbit kicked Deidara.

"What the?! You little pest!" he growled at the rabbit.

"Angel Bunny is not a pest! He's just territorial!" Shy glared at him as she picked the rabbit up, "But, I have to admit that was very rude! Angel, say you're sorry."

The rabbit turned it's head and huffed. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

_"So this is 'Angel',...I've heard of: __Cat-nin__, __Dog-nin__, even __Toad-nin__! But never __**Rabbit-nin!**__ Ether that, or its just an overprotective pest, hm..."_

She frowned at the rabbit, then looked at the fellow pegasus, "I'm so sorry, he's usually much nicer than this. He seemed fine awhile ago, I just don't know what's wrong with him."

There was a small silence, but it was interrupted by a load roar. The two pegasi looked at the source of the roar, it was a large bear.

"Oh dear," FlutterShy put Angel Bunny down and flew up to the large beast, "you slept on a rock again, didn't you."

The bear nodded.

"I'm sorry Day Dare-Ah but I'm going to have to leave you and Angel for a short while, okay."

"Okay."

FlutterShy got the bear and brought it to the back of the cottage. Suddenly, Angel grabbed Deidara by his mane and pulled him closer to him and held up two digits, it pointed towards its eyes and at his eyes. The bunny then let go of his hair.

"Oh, I get the picture. But, I can scare her shitless if I want too, hm!"

The rabbit glared at him, and he glared back, "What's wrong? Can't speak, hmm?"

The rabbit rolled its eyes.

"Likewise."

Deidara quickly got impatient and flew away from the cottage.

* * *

Sasori walked around the streets of Ponyvill, he was looking for Rarity since Twilight said that she had to go meet up with Pinkie Pie to help her bake confectioneries. He sighed, he had been walking around for almost an hour and that little **over-grown lizard** was too busy **sleeping** to help him!

"YO! Sad Story!"

Sasori looked at the speaker, it was the white unicorn with a blue mane and purple glasses from the party that Pinkie threw.

"I didn't get to introduce my self last night, and I figured that I might as well do it now. My name is Vinyl Scratch." she said putting her arm around him.

"Its nice to meet you. Miss Scratch you wouldn't happen to know where Rarity is now, would you?"

"Oh yeah, she's at Carousel Boutique, why do ya ask?"

"I want to thank her for fixing my cloak." he lied.

"Okay, just fallow me." She smiled and began to lead him to boutique.

Soon he was at a strange building that looked almost like a small temple.

"Thank you, Vinyl. I really appreciate it." he sighed.

"No prob! I'll see you later!"

"Bye."

He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door of the building. The door slowly opened and revealed a small white unicorn with a purple and pink mane and tail. It was one of the kids from the party.

"Mister Sad Story? What are you doing here?" the child asked in shock.

"I need to talk to Rarity." he said coldly.

"Oh, come inside, I'll get big sis."

She welcomed him in and left up stairs. The room he was in had several dresses and suits, even looking glasses.

_"So this is what a __'fashionista'__ does? She just designs dresses and suits? What a pathetic line of work..."_ he thought as he examined a black suit with a white collar and a red tie, _"I wonder, where are all the ninja in this village? Are they at war? No, this land is to peaceful, no one is mourning a loss or even looks worried which means that they all can't be dead!"_

"Sad Story, darling, Sweetie Bell told me that you need to talk to me. What's the matter?"

He turned around and saw Rarity looking at him curiously.

"Last night I overheard you talking about some creatures called _'Diamond Dogs'_, I'd like to know where to find one..." he explained.

She stared at him in surprise, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"uh...Okay, as you wish. But why do want to know?"

"I need a new puppet..." Sasori said with a small smile that made the fellow unicorn become nervous.

"I don't know what you mean by that but okay..."

Little did they know, a certain filly over heard the small conversation.

* * *

Soon, Sasori and Rarity were near the location of the place the diamond dogs hide out.

"Just beyond that hill is where the diamond dogs live, they live there because of all the jewels that are in that territory. I'm not going any further, the last time I went there, they captured me and made me search for jewels under ground!" she said nervously.

"Thank you, I can go on from here."

He made his way up the hill while the other unicorn walked back to town. When he got to the other side of the hill, he saw a rocky terrain with many wholes in the ground. He sighed and got his scroll and unrolled it, and got it to the one he wanted, which is the only one that wasn't broken. He placed his hooves together, and slammed one onto the scroll.

"Summoning jutsu!" He summoned the Third Kazekage, his last puppet.

He used his puppet mastery jutsu and began to control the puppet, he got closer to the terrain, he then sensed the ground rumbling slightly, several dog like creatures appeared from the ground, most where wearing armor but the three dogs that stood in front of him had jackets. The small one had a steel grey jacket, the medium one had a red jacket, and the biggest dog there had a dark dull blue jacket. Sasori stared at the biggest dog.

_"He would make a great replacement for my Hiruko puppet..."_

"Looks like we have two slaves now!" the medium dog spoke.

"New Slaves! New Slaves!" the smaller dog cheered.

The big dog noticed that Sasori was staring at him, "I think the pink one is broken."

"Actually, I'm just fine. And you all are not getting a slave today." Sasori began to make his puppet let out the iron sand out of its mouth, it caused a loud chattering noise come from it.

* * *

Music link: watch?v=MTrGOLtQesQ

* * *

The dogs cringed as they covered their ears and watch in horror as the puppet floated up and let the iron sand out of it's mouth.

"Its not a pony!" one of the dogs in armor shouted.

"Yes, this is my puppet, and I came here looking for a new subject," Sasori pointed his hoof at the big dog, "and it seems that you would make a perfect puppet!"

"Me?!" the dog mumbled.

"Yes, you can ether surrender or fight. Its your choice." Sasori said making the iron sand into spears.

"We'll fight!" The medium dog shouted.

"FIGHT!" the smaller one screamed.

"You heard them!" the big on smiled.

Sasori shook his head, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Sasori sent all the spears down hitting several of the armored dogs in the chest and head, their blood splattered everywhere, staining the ground and boulders. Some of the dogs dodged the attack, one quickly lunged at Sasori but was stopped by a spear that went strait though it's back and came out it's stomach. The few alive dogs lunged at him. But he quickly made the sand surround him and made it jut out spikes causing all the dogs to get stabbed. The three remaining dogs watched in horror as the iron sand shield came down, showing Sasori who was smiling at them.

"So, who's next?" Sasori asked, his smile turning to a toothy grin.

The small dog, ran to him but the iron sand rushed and hit the dog in his muzzle and sent him flying into a bolder. The medium and large dogs ran to the smaller one.

* * *

_**music ends here!**_

* * *

**"SPOT!"** the medium screamed.

The medium picked up the small dog and cried, "Spot! Speak to me!"

Spot didn't answer, his eyes were closed as if he were sleeping.

"He's dead, even if he isn't he should save his strength, my iron sand is coated with a special poison, if he wants to survive he'll have to save his strength." Sasori snickered.

The bigger dog looked at Spot then at Sasori, "I'll come with you if you stop this!"

"FIDO! Don't! He'll kill you if you do that!" The medium dog cried.

"I HAVE NO CHOICE, ROVER! I don't want you to die too!" Fido said, tears streaming down his face.

Rover whimpered, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"How sentimental, but its time for you to take your leave!" Sasori made almost all the iron sand go around Fido, forming a big cage around him. He then walked away, the cage and the puppet floated beside him.

Little did Rover know, some of the iron sand stayed behind. It formed into a small spear and stabbed him in the shoulder, then it quickly floated over and merged with the cage, leaving the dog to bleed to death and suffer with his fellow dogs.

* * *

After twenty minuets of walking, Sasori found a cave in a swampy area, it was several miles away from where the Diamond Dogs where. He walked in, it was fairly small but it had enough room.

"Perfect..." Sasori mumbled.

He used his chakra strings to levitate one of his scrolls, he then summed several devices from the scroll. He the last thing summoned was a metal chain. He got the iron sand and made it wrap itself around Fido, then throw him across the room, instantly knocking out the dog. Sasori chuckled at the unconscious dog as he de-summoned the third Kazekage puppet. He use his chakra threads to levitate the chain and make it connect the Fido's collar and dig into the stone wall behind the him. He began to use the chakra threads to put every thing into place.

"Now, time to get back to the library..." he mumbled, "but I guess I could get a few gems at the little cave that the dogs used to mine in along the way..."

* * *

"I'm telling you he said that he said he needed a new puppet, why would he go to where the Diamond Dogs live, just for a puppet?!" Sweetie Bell said, curiously.

She and the crusaders were at a table near their school their discussion topic: Sad Story and his puppets.

"Maybe he is going to turn one of them into a puppet!~" Scootaloo said in a spooky voice.

"No he ain't!" Apple Bloom protested.

"Actually, that is **exactly** what he is doing."

The Crusader looked up and saw Day Dare-Ah, he flew off of a cloud and landed by the table.

"How can somepony turn a Diamond Dog into a puppet?" Sweetie asked.

"I don't know, hm. He never told me or showed me. But I do know that he can, hm!" Day explained.

"How do ya know he can if you've never seen it!" A.B asked.

"Easy, the Kazekage of his village had a certain type of jutsu- I mean magic spell, that only he can use. Its know as **'The Iron Sand'**." Day said, taking a seat at the table, "Sasori has a puppet that looks **exactly** like the Kazekage and he can make the puppet use the same Iron Sand spell"

"What's a Kazekage?" Scootaloo asked.

"A Kazekage is equivalent to your Princesses." Day sighed, as though it was common knowledge.

"So he turned your prince into a puppet?!" Sweetie Bell said, nearly shouting.

"Yup." Day said bluntly, "He didn't tell me why, but I'm sure it was in self defense, so he most likely had a good reason too, hm."

"Well thats a relief ah guess." A.B sighed.

**"APPLE BLOOM, SWEETIE BELL, SCOOTALOO!"**

The fillies looked behind them, it was their teacher, Miss Cheerilee. They turned back to Day Dare-Ah, who looked at the teacher weirdly.

"Sorry Day, we gotta go. We don't want Miss Cheerilee to get mad." Apple Bloom mumbled.

"Oh its fine. Actually I want to talk to your Sensei." Day said nicely.

The three fillies exchange looks then lead him to their teacher.

"Hey girls, who's this?" Cheerilee asked, examining Deidara.

"My name is Deidara, I'd like to have a talk with you, hmm." Day Dare-Ah, said nicely.

"Uh, sure mister Dare-Ah." Cheerilee smiled, "Girls, please go inside."

"Yes miss Cheerilee." The Crusaders said in unison as they walked into the red building.

Cheerilee and Day Dare-Ah began walking away from the building.

"So what do you want to know?" Cheerilee asked with a smile.

"Well, I want to know what you teach at this academy, hmm." Day said, curiosity in his voice.

"Well I wouldn't call it an academy, but I teach the usual, Math, Science, History, what Cutie-Marks are, the legends of Equestria..." Cheerilee said, thinking about her career.

"I see. What about Taijutsu?" he asked.

"Whats that?"

"Its self defense and fighting."

"No. why would I do that? I don't even know how to fight."

"I'm sorry Madam. You see, in Iwagakure, when you join an academy, you do learn about history, math and all the basics, but you also learn how to fight and how to use magic, hm." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, so you just want to learn about the differences and similarities form Iwah-ga-cureh and Equestria."

"Yes! Since, Sasori and I are new and all! We're just trying to...adjust, hm"

"Well, you should really talk to Twilight about these things, she knows a lot more than I do. She **is** Princess Celestia's protegee! Not to mention she lives in the library." Cheerilee smiled.

"Wait, she never told me about this!" Day Dare-Ah exclaimed, "To think that she is being trained by the kage of this land?!"

He seemed extremely surprised and a little furious.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Oh, I-...I'm fine. Well, I better get going! Thank you so much Ms. Cheerilee!"

With that the Pegasus took off, leaving the teacher behind.

_"That was certainly a strange conversation. Why would the teachers there, teach their students how to fight?"_ Cheerilee thought as she made her way back to her students.

* * *

_"SHIT! WHY DIDN'T TWILIGHT TELL US THAT SHE IS BEING TAUGHT BY THE KAGE OF THIS LAND?!"_ Deidara thought as he flew straight to the library.


	7. Chapter 6: Answers, Sadness, and Friends

Deidara flew as fast he could to the library, but in the distance, outside of Ponyvill, he could see Sasori walking back to the village. Deidara kicked it into overdrive and flew to his fellow Akatsuki member. Within seconds he landed in front of his teammate. He looked at Sasori, for some reason the puppeteer had a large gem in his mouth.

"We need to talk!" Deidara exclaimed.

Sasori cocked an eyebrow, he used his chakra threads to levitate the gem, "About what?"

"Twilight Sparkle is being trained by one of the Kage of this land!"

"WHAT!" Sasori's eyes were wide, "Why didn't she tell us?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I just found out about this, hm!" Deidara sneered.

"How did you find out?"

"I was talking to a Sensei of the academy here, she was the one who told me that Twilight is Princess Celestia's protégée, hmm."

"I see, well, we're going to have to make Twilight tell us about her little lessons that her kage has taught her."

"Um Sasori, hmm."

"Yes?"

"What's with the gem?"

"Oh, I went look for a new subject to turn into a puppet, and well apparently when I found the right subject, it's species likes to use ponies as their little slaves and use them to dig out gems. So I figured if the gems are worth enough to get slaves, then they should be worth a very high price."

"Oh."

* * *

Twilight was walking peacefully toward her home, she opened the door to her library but was suddenly shoved in. She fell face forward and rolled a great distance to the near middle of the room. When she got up, she saw Sad Story and Day Dare-Ah glaring at her as they closed and locked the door.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're being trained by one of the Kage of this land?" Sad Story growled.

Twilight was now confused, "I didn't think it was big deal. Why? Is it a bad thing?"

Day Dare-Ah hovered above her and began yell at her in anger, "Of course it's a bad thing for us! It means that when ever something happens that could concern you or the Kage, you report it to them and when that happens they become involved! Which means we can't stay here another second if you reported us to the Kage!"

"Just tell us, did you or did you not tell your Kage about us?" Story asked glaring at the fellow unicorn.

"Well sorta." Twilight said nervously as she got up.

"What do mean by that, hmm?" Day asked, his anger growing.

Twilight walked over to her desk and got a brown book with cover that had a golden pony head, similar to the wooden one in the middle of the room, she opened the book to the page that showed Celestia using the Elements of Harmony against Nightmare Moon, she showed it to the colts, "You see, a long time ago, when I lived with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna was still Nightmare Moon and she was banished to the moon, nopony knew of her and she became nothing more than a myth. When I suspected Nightmare Moon's return, Princess Celestia sent me here to make a some friends and check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. I checked on the preparations and met, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and FlutterShy. When Nightmare Moon retuned, I quickly came here looking for a way to find the only thing that could stop her, they were called: **_The Elements of Harmony_**. My friends helped find the Elements, we harnessed the power of the Elements and we became the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Pinkie Pie: The Element of Laughter, FlutterShy: The Element of Kindness, Rarity: The Element of Generosity, AppleJack: The Element of Honesty, Rainbow Dash: The Element of Loyalty, and myself being The Element of Magic. We defeated Nightmare Moon and reverted her back to her original self, Princess Luna. She and Princess Celestia reunited and decided to rule Equestira together again. Princess Celestia then told me that I can stay here in Ponivill, and that my assignment is to study the Magic of friendship, and that I must report to her my findings."

The two colts stared at her in confusion.

"Last night during the party the two of you taught me something about friendship, so I reported it to the Princesses." Twilight sighed.

Sad Story and Day Dare-Ah, looked at each other then back at Twilight.

"Speaking of the Princesses, Princess Celestia, sent this to you last night, but I forgot about it because I was sleeping...Sorry Twi."

They all looked at the speaker, it was Spike, he was holding a scroll in one claw while using the other to rub his eyes.

"SPIIIIIKE!" Twilight groaned as she took the scroll from the dragon, "I swear! You could sleep though the end of Equestria and forget that it was even happening!"

Spike rolled his eyes and walked away. Twilight unrolled the scroll, Sad Story and Day Dare-Ah looked over her shoulder, and read the scroll.

* * *

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student,_

_I've seen that you have learned a lot these past few years, and that you have certainly grown up. You learned an important lesson from Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story. My dear student, nothing is impossible, even in the most precarious situations, I'm sure they could even tell you that! To learn that friendship can exist in the hearts of two ponies that most likely have seen Tartarus itself is truly an amazing lesson! I'm sure after a month or so they will adjust to Equestria and find themselves a peaceful life._

_I also wish them luck on finding a job!_

_~Sincerely, your princess of the sun: Princess Celestia_

* * *

"See there is no need to fear the Princess." Twilight smiled.

The two colts sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god! I though she was going to kill us, hmm." Day sighed in relief.

"Well that's a relief, for a moment there I thought that she was going to have you kill us." Story sighed putting his hoof up to his chest.

"Why did you think that the princesses would want to kill you?" Twilight asked as she put the book away and the scroll on to her desk.

There was a dead silence for a moment.

"Should I tell her or..."

* * *

music link: watch?v=QHDXS8hc0E0

* * *

"I will." Sad Story took a deep breath, "We went rogue."

Twilight stared at the two, "What? What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you're dangerous?!"

"Well...kind of..." Day smirked.

"You see, back where we're from, if a shinobi were to go rogue they will automatically be considered a **missing-nin** or a **runnaway shinobi**. Some rogue ninja are even automatically sentenced to death if they are caught. Others have a bounty on their heads! Deidara and I are no acceptation." Story said, putting a hoof on Day's shoulder, "There are even rogue shinobi that kill their own fellow rogue ninja, just to get the bounty on their heads!"

"Wait! Are you saying that the two of you are criminals?!" Twilight said nearly screaming.

"Well...Yes and no!" Day scratched the back of his head, "You see, some ninja just don't like working with others, some are considered reckless, while others are **forced** to go rogue...I was one of them, hmm."

"Why would somepony do such a thing?" Twilight was now scared out of her mind, she couldn't help but question herself. Can she still trust them? Are they evil criminals that deserve to be banished to the Tartarus, like FlutterShy thought? Are they innocent ponies that got a sentence that they didn't deserve? Or are they ponies that went rogue to find a better home?

"Trust me Twilight there are some out there, I even know someone that was forced to do something so horrible that he was forced go rogue."

"So you're to tell her about Itachi, hmm? It **is** a sad tale."

"Who's Ita Chi?" Twilight asked.

Story sighed and looked at her, "Itachi was a ninja from Konohagakure. He was apart of the most elite organization of shinboi: **_The ANBU black-ops_**. The ANBU are special shinobi that are ha-...hoof picked by the kage. They only take orders from the kage and the ANBU leader. They have no name, age, rank, family, or friends, they just fallow orders, obediently, without hesitation, and without question. Itachi is a special case, he was able to keep his identity, but not what he held dear. He was forced to kill everyone in his clan, his clan was the Uchiha clan. The reason why he was forced to slaughter his clan was because there was a rumor that the Uchihas were planning on starting a war against the Konohagakure."

"But why would they have him slaughter everypony in his clan?! Why not somepony else?!"

Day Dare-Ah snickered at the question, "Because the Uchihas have a special type of _magic_ that is passed down in their clan. Its known as the Sharingan. It's a visual magic. With the Sharingan you can mimic every move your opponent makes without a single flaw, read their next move without being wrong, and best of all, trap them in a genjutsu, hmm."

"W-...What's a genjutsu?"

"It's like a dream, but you're awake. The caster of the genjutsu can control what happens, but the sad thing about the jutsu, is the fact that the opponent still feels pain, even if the genjutsu is broken you still feel every last thing that the caster did to you in the dream, hmm!"

Twilight was hesitant to ask another question due to her fear of the answer.

Story walked up to her as she backed away from him, "So what's better than using an elite from the very same clan that has been sentenced to extinction? They ordered Itachi to slaughter his own clan, and he did it without hesitation or question, but he didn't fallow them correctly. He killed everyone, including his best friend and his own parents, but he left his little brother, Sasuke, alive. He told his little brother that he had killed everyone just to test his skill and for sport, and that he should kill him to get revenge. After that he left the village and Sasuke, now he patiently awaits for his little brother to become stronger, so he could die by his ha- hooves so Sasuke could believe that he's a hero and that did the right thing."

Twilight was already up against a wall and Sad Story was close to her, his caramel eyes staring into her violet eyes, "Listen to me Twilight, I was forced to go rogue because I was turning my enemies and criminals into puppets, heck before I went rogue because the Third Kazekage tried to kill me! And well...you've already seen what I have done to him...that is why I went rogue. Its because I don't see the problem! why should they care if I turn criminals and enemies of Sunagakure into puppets? I mean, think about it. If Equestria was at war, and I was turning the enemy's solders into puppets that will be under my **_permanent_** control, would you rather have me turn them into puppets or would you risk them surviving our attacks and running to their leader and telling them about our abilities and how he survived? Wouldn't you rather have them on Equestria's side, under our control?"

Twilight's eyes were locked on his, she remembered the saying that the eyes were the gate way into the soul, but Story's eyes were as cold as ice, _"H-...He's right. But its cruel! W- What would make him get interested in such a thing?! How is it even-...NO! I'm not even going to ask!..."_

"Well? What's your answer?"

"I-...I would rather have them on Equestira's side..."

Story smiled at the answer and walked away from her, "There! Now you see my point: why care for the enemy's life if they are only going to continue to oppose you?"

"As for me, Itachi forced me to go rogue. We made a deal, we would fight each other and if he won I would go rogue, if I won, he would leave me alone...I lost, hmmm..." Day frowned, he looked at Sad Story, "Um...Sasori...Can I talk to you in privet, hmm?"

"Sure"

As they unlocked the door and went out side, Twilight felt herself fall to the floor in disbelief and relief, she was in utter shock.

_"How can this be?! Ponies killing each other?! I've heard about it in history, but not now?! Does the Princesses know of such things? Do they have an ANBU Black-ops? Do they have them go and kill somepony?"_

* * *

"The hell was **that**, hmm?" Deidara sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori looked at his teammate in confusion.

"**That!** Was it necessary to tell her the horrors of the Shinobi world?!"

"Deidara, don't tell me that you're getting soft."

"NO! I'm not! Its just...This world is _**completely**_ different to ours! This world still has its innocence!"

"I know, but it's a matter of time before it has its first war! If this Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are as innocent as the rest of this world, they will never survive a war! So telling her student was the **best thing** we could have done!"

"What the **fuck** you do you mean by that?!"

"If there will be a war here and the Princesses can't make a decision such as whether or not they should maker sure that all of their enemy's solders are dead, Twilight Sparkle will make that decision for them." Sasori began to walk away from the library.

"Where are going?!"

"I'm going to look for FlutterShy. She seems to be like a medical-nin, so I'm going to have her help me get some ingredients for a new poison."

"Just don't kill her!"

"Of course I won't, she's not **worthy** of becoming a puppet."

Sasori then left, leaving Deidara sitting outside of the library.

_"You could have at least went a little easier on her, hmm."_

He walked back into the library, he saw that Twilight was on the floor, she looked as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment. He walked over to the unicorn and sat beside her.

"Hey, look, I'm...sorry that you had to hear all of that. Sasori can be heartless most of the time, but sometimes he slips up and shows that he isn't as heartless as he'd like to be, hmm."

She didn't respond.

"He told me that the main reason why he told you those things, was because if there was a war, and the Princesses can't make a decision, you could help out and make it for them."

She looked up at him, "But...why? Why? Why would your rulers do such horrible things?"

"Hell if I know? Different perspectives I guess. Heck, even Leader-sama has this plan on making peace between the nations of our lands, but its convoluted and just plain insane!"

"What is it? And who is this leader that you always talk about?"

"He calls himself **_'Pain_**'. And well...His plan is: **World Domination by destroying it.**"

Twilight's eyes got big, she shot up, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE APART OF A GROUP OF MERCENARIES FOR HIGHER! NOT A TEAM THAT IS TRYING TO DOMINATE THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Why did you think I **didn't** want to join the Akatsuki? And to tell you the truth, I really doubt that he will succeed. So don't worry about it, hmm."

"That's a relief I guess, but why doesn't he try to make peace by love and friendship, like the way Princess Celestia did?"

Deidara held in his laughter, it sounded utterly ridiculous to him, but then he remembered the way he was treated when he first met Twilight and the citizens of Ponyvill. They treated him like he was an old friend. Suddenly words echoed in his head, he knew those words, they were the words that Pain had said several times, _"Love breeds sacrifice, which in turn it breeds hatred. Its impossible to make peace with such a thing..."_

He felt his laughter die in an instant, he then frowned at the unicorn before him, "Well...from what he's told me...he said that love breed sacrifice and sacrifice breeds hatred."

"That's not true!"

"Well in a way it is."

"What do you mean?" Twilight's eyes were being filled with frustration.

"Well if your mother sacrificed her life to save you, would you hate her killer, hmm?"

She went silent for a minuet, "Of course, she's my mother, I lov-..."

"See. But you don't have to see it in Sir-Leader's perspective. Equestira did something that my home could **never** do! I'm sure if Leader-sama saw this land, he would be in shock" Deidara began to crack up laughing, "I would **love** to see the look on his face when he sees Equestria!"

"Well, it sounds like your leader and your land just don't understand that love and friendship can go along way."

"I guess...Oh! I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You wont get Sasori's respect. Trust me, I've around the guy for many years now, and not **once** has he given me a single sign of it, hmm."

"Really? At the party, the two of you were acting like best friends! How is it that he doesn't respect you?"

"Its just the way he is. But anyways, I'm sure you can tell that he and I are from an extremely damned land,... so guess we're just paranoid hmm..."

"That's understandable,...I guess."

Deidara looked at the glum unicorn. Twilight still looked stressed even though he tried to explain to her that Sasori was just trying make her stronger incase of a crisis! He sighed to himself and looked at her. An idea popped into his head.

"Hey. Isn't there a place where someone can relax here? Like a hot springs or something?" he asked.

"There is a spa." she sighed.

"Well how about you grab some of your friends, and hang out at the spa? I'll take care of the library, for you. Doesn't that sound good, hmm?" Deidara smiled. He new that it was going to be easy, but he just had a weird feeling, like he needed to do this. He just couldn't place his fing-...hoof on it.

* * *

Twilight looked at Day Dare-Ah, she now knew that she had once again judged a book by its cover. The peach pegasus may have been scaring FlutterShy the other day, but he is actually a gentle-colt, unlike Sad Story, who acted like one but is actually a cruel pony. She looked up at him, then down at her hooves, then back at him.

"I-...I guess that a small break...wouldn't hurt..."

Suddenly he grabbed her and flew her out the door, "Well get going! You don't want to keep them waiting! Now go and enjoy yourself, and don't worry I'll take good care the library and Spike, hmm~!" he then slammed the door in her face.

_"Well that was interesting. Why would he be the kind one, when he was constantly poking fun at FlutterShy?"_

- Time skip… at the spa-

"Oh, dear! Its too bad that FlutterShy and Rainbow Dash weren't here to hear that!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I know! Who knew that its possible to turn somepony into a puppet!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Where are they anyways?" AppleJack asked.

"I don't know where Dash is but last I saw, FlutterShy was with, ...Sad Story..." Rarity's eyes went big.

"OH NO!" Twilight nearly shouted, "Who knows what he could have her doing!"

* * *

Sasori was with FlutterShy in the Everfree forest, he picked the last ingredient on his list, he smiled at the result.

"Um...Sad Story-"

"Yes, FlutterShy. I know that these are toxic!" he interrupted, the shy pegasus.

"No, that's not what I was...going to ask..."

"Then what is it?"

The mare went quiet for a moment as she kicked the ground a little, "I was...wondering,...Why is it that Day Dare-Ah likes to scare me, and why he is so mean?"

He blinked at the question, "To tell you the truth, I don't know why he is such a little **_brat_**, and I could care less. Why did you ask me such a thing?"

She stared at him in surprise, "Well...you're his best friend,...right?"

"_Best friend?_" Sasori started to laugh.

"W- Why are you-"

"Best friend? We are not even friends! What would give you such an idea?"

"Well, at the party...the two of you were talking and laughing like you were friends and that you knew each other for a long time!" she mumbled.

He looked at her, he sighed, "Well, he isn't my friend, nor do I think that he and I will ever be. Thanks for the laugh though, and thanks for your help. I have to go now, see you later."

He walked away, faintly hearing her saying, "but-...but-...oh!", he rolled his eyes at her as he continued on his path to the cave that he left the dog in. Soon thoughts began to flood his mind. _"Deidara and I, 'best friends'? Its an insult! When she asked me such things, I took them all as insults! But why the hell was I holding my self back?! It wasn't because of suspicion, nor the fact that Deidara told me not to...what the hell was it?!"_

When he reached the cave entrance he could hear the diamond dog howling, he snickered at the cries for help. As he walked in to the cave he said "You know that it wont work right?"

The dog looked at him with fear filled eyes, "W-what are you gonna do to me?!"

Sasori placed the ingredients on a table that he made a while ago, he got his tools and began making his poison, "Oh nothing…well not yet. But…lets just say that your going to be a...test subject..."

Fido couldn't help but stare at the unicorn in confusion, "Who are you anyways?"

Sasori chuckled, he has been asked that many times in this world, but no one seems to be able to pronounce his name correctly, he's already gotten used to being called 'Sad Story', might as well. "No one in this world seems to be able pronounce my name correctly, so I'll just tell you the name they gave me; **Sad Story**."

The dog was stunned, "What do you mean when you said this world? A-..Are you saying-..."

"That I'm from a different world? Yes, I am."

"How's that possible?!"

"Lets just say that someone tried to kill me."

Fido was speechless, he stared at him for a minuet, "Why."

Sasori began to laugh like a maniac, "What do you think?! I'm a killer! I've turned so many people into puppets I lost count!"

The dog began to shake in fear, his eyes were a large as dinner plates.

"And soon you're going to replace one of my _favorite_ puppets." Sasori watched as Fido tried to claw his way into the ground trying to dig a way out but suddenly black symbols appeared on the chain to his caller as it wrapped around him.

"What the-"

"Oh, sorry did I forget to tell you that the chain is cursed? Oh how thoughtless of me." the unicorn said sarcastically. He then looked back to the poisonous plants and continued to make the poison.


	8. Chapter 7: Love, Suspicion and Poison

Deidara sighed to himself, awhile ago he had gotten bored of being in the library, reading about the history of Equestria, the founding of Ponyvill, and the legend of Nightmare Moon. But he was now a little upset, there wasn't a damn place in this village that sold clay! Not a single place! He was relieved that it had a river though, because if there is a river, there is most likely clay in it! He trotted to the river and looked for any sign of clay, luckily for him there was, he scrunched his nose as he put his hoof into the river and got some of the clay. When the mouth started chewing the clay and spitting out the dirt, he smiled. He repeated the process several times, with both hooves, even his own mouth. It was worth it though, his bags were full and he even had some extra in his mouth (his actual mouth). Whilst leaving the riverbed he saw a spectrum blur pop up in front of him. It was Rainbow Dash. He would have asked her what's up, but due to his mouth being full of clay he just stayed quiet.

"Could you come with me a moment?" she asked.

He nodded, they both flapped their wings ant took to the skies. When about a minuet passed, they landed on a large cloud. If Deidara wasn't used being surprised while have clay in at least one of his mouths, he would have choked. Sitting on the cloud was Night Light!

"You're so busted!" The dark pegasus grinned.

Deidara rolled his eyes and kept chewing on his clay.

Rainbow stepped between them, she glared at Light, "Night Light! Do you mind repeating what you told me a few minuets ago?"

"Gladly. I was flying around, and saw **him** just laying around not doing what he was supposed to! I asked him if he was finished with his routines, but he decided to play dumb and act like he didn't know what I was talking about! I told him to talk to you, but not long after that, I found him again just laying around!" Light said dramatically, he looked at Deidara and grinned.

Dash cleared her throat, "Well Night Light, I'd like you to meet Day Dare-Ah. He's **new** here. He came all the way from a far away land called Ii-wa-gak-cure. So he is not only new to Ponyvill, but **all of Equestia!** Funny thing is, Day here has **never** worked for a Weather Team before, because he **is** a **mercenary for hire!**"

Light's eyes got wide, his ears flopped back in shame. Deidara however smiled.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dash asked sternly.

He didn't answer. Dash shook her head, "I hate to do this to you. Day, do you have any clay?"

Deidara smiled as he stuck his tongue out, a small clay bird sat on it. The bird came to life as he raised a hoof for it sit on, "Dose that answer your question, hmm?"

Dash smiled, "Yes, it does! Why don't you show Night Light your special talent? Just try not to kill him..."

Deidara smiled, in a puff of smoke the bird was four times it's size and it flew to Light with incredible speed!

**"KATSU!"**

The clay bird blew up in Lights face, causing him to jump back in fear and surprise.

"What the-!"

He was cut off by the Akatsuki member sending five more birds right at him. Night Light screamed, and began to fly away as fast as he could as Deidara detonated them one by one. After a few minuets the dark Pegasus was almost a half mile away from Deidara and Dash who were laughing to tears.

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Dash chuckled, as she looked at Day Dare-Ah.

"The look on his face was hilarious!" Day snickered.

When they calmed down, the spectrum pegasus couldn't help but ask something that was on her mind, "Um, Day Dare-Ah?"

"Yeah?" he said looking at her curiously.

"W-what do you know about Sad Story?"

He stared at her in shock, "Do you really want to know, hmm?"

She nodded.

"Well I don't really know mush about him... What I do know is that his hobby is redesigning his puppet collection, he is interested in poisonous plants and animals, and that he hates it when someone keeps him waiting, hmm."

"That's **all** you know?" she said disappointed.

He nodded, "Sorry, he and I haven't known each other that long, only about a year or so..."

"And you **never **even tried to get to know him?!"

"Hey! He kept on calling me a brat at the time so I didn't really care, hmm!" he growled.

Dash sighed, "Well thanks any ways..."

"Why do you-..." Day stared at her for a moment, and began to laugh, "You want him don't you, hmm?"

Her face went as red as the red stripes in her mane and tail, "N-no! Well-...at least I can admit it to myself unlike you, who can't and has to scare their special somepony!"

His face turned red as a cherry, "I-Its not like that! Its just funny!"

"That's not what your checks are saying!"

"Likewise!"

"Well just to let you know, FlutterShy like long walks, animals, she is sensitive to scary things, she is very timid, her favorite fruit is strawberries, and at night when she can't sleep she likes to watch the fireflies fly around!"

"Yeah well, just to let **you** know, Sasori can be a real jerk sometimes but in retrospect, he only does it to make himself look scary but he really isn't all that bad, he's also turned really dangerous criminals into puppets, he also has trust issues, and doesn't like to have that many bonds!"

"Well **thanks** for the information!

"Well **back at chya!**"

"Dumb-ass!"

"Bitch!"

They both flew away from each other. Dash was flying to her house, _"Stupid Day Dare-Ah! I could have found all that info by stalking Sad Story or talking to him! I shouldn't have even asked that dumb-ass!"_

* * *

Deidara was flying to the library, his face still red from the confrontment that Rainbow Dash did, _"That stupid bitch! I'm not in love FlutterShy! She's to much of a scardy-cat! Heck! I'm sure that she's even scared of her own shadow, hmm! Not to mention WE AREN'T EVEN THE SAME SPECIES! I'm a human!...well I used to be, hmm... But still, I'm not in love with her in the slightest!...Even if I was, I could have found all that out with just a small Shadow Clone Jutsu, a Transformation Jutsu and go to her house! That's it! S-She'll just take care of my clone for a while, and at the same time it will watch what she does, see what her hobbies and such...not like I really like her or any thing... but...I guess Flutters is kind of cute...okay she is cute...to a point its almost sickening..."_

As he was about to descend to the ground he saw that Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and AppleJack had already beaten them to the tree/building, they seemed to be in a conversation. he watched them walked in, he flew inside and used his chakra to help him walk on the roof. He listened in on their conversation.

"Lets see if I have any books on Iwa-gahh-curey and Su-suna-gahh-curey..." Twilight said as she used her chakra get some books off of the shelf. She looked, read and skimmed through several of them, she frowned, at the books that didn't give her the answers that she desired. She then got frustrated and used her chakra again, she got all of the books in the library off the shelves and scan them all. She looked, read, skimmed, even searched, but to no avail.

"What the?! I don't have anything about Iwa-gahh-curey and Su-suna-gahh-curey!" Twilight exclaimed.

_"Why is she looking for information about Iwagakure and Sunagakure? I-...Is she trying to find out more about shinboi?!"_ Deidara wondered.

"That can't be! Twilight, ya have one of almost every book in Cantorlot here!" AJ said surprised, "How in Celestia's mane do ya not have somethin' about Day Dare-Ah and Sad Story's home?!"

"I-...I don't know..." Twilight blinked, "Wait... I have a world map!"

Deidara felt his heart stop for a moment, _"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"_ he watched as the purple unicorn get the rolled up paper from her desk. She unrolled it and looked at it, her eyes were filled with wonder.

She mumbled to herself as she looked around it, "Los Pegasus,... San Palomino Desert,... Macintosh Hills,... BadLands,... Tartarus,... HeySead Swamps, ...Baltimare, ...FillyDelphia, ...Foal Mountain,... Hallow Shades,... ManeHatten, ... Neighara Falls,... Crystal Mountains,... Crystal Empire,... Frozen North... Zebrafica..." she paused a moment, her eyes got big, "Th- That can't be! Their not here!"

Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ looked over Twilight's shoulder, they all got wide eyed too.

"Oh dear, there isn't a **single trace** of their lands!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Ya don't think that they were lie'n to us?" AJ questioned.

"If they were, they sure fooled me!" Pinkie said with pout.

Deidara huffed at them, _"The funny thing is that we weren't lying...well I know a way to not question us..."_, he smirked, he had a plan, he knew that his plan would work, but it is unknown for how long. He put a blank face on, and said, "We weren't lying to you."

The mares looked up at him and watched as he got off the ceiling and flew down to the floor.

"Day, were ya spying on us?!" AJ hissed.

"Kinda, when I heard you all were looking for records of Iwagakure and Sunagakure, I got curios about what you were going to find. I didn't want to disturb you all, hmm." he lied,...sorta...

"Well, why is it that we can't find your home lands in the world map?" Rarity asked in a serious tone.

"Are you sure that it's a world map?" Diedara asked.

Twilight blinked and looked at him, "W-...what?"

"Are you **sure** that the map you were looking at is a world map, hmm?" the blond pegasus asked harshly.

"Of course it is! The Princess gave it to me herself!" Twilight argued.

Now it was time for him to truly execute his plan, he began to laugh, "Yeah that's what Lord Third Tsuchikage told me! And look where I am! I'm in a strange town called Ponyvill that's in a strange land that I never heard of called 'Equstria'!" he got the map that was placed in his bag incase he had ever lost his way, he placed it on the same table that the girls were at, "And this is the world map he gave me, hmm...".

They all looked at the map curiously.

He pointed his hoof to the top left corner of the map, "This is where I'm from, **_The Land of Earth_**, home of Iwagakure: The Hidden Rock Village." he smiled, he shifted his hoof to the bottom left, "And that where Sasori is from, **_The Land of Wind_**, home to Sunagakure: The Hidden Sand Village."

One of Twilight's eyes began to twitch, she studied the map carefully. She began to shift between Deidara's map and her own, studying the differences, her friends did the same.

"What strange names for towns," Rarity mumbled as she tried to pronounce one of the names of the villages on the map, "Kiri-...gah-...cure-"

"Its pronounced Kirigakure." Deidara corrected, he looked at Twilight, "So, Twilight? What do you think of **my** world map, hmm?"

She shook her head, "I can't find the Crystal Empire or Equstria or any place I'm familiar with! So...what does this mean?"

"It means that the place that I'm from was likely protecting Equestria and your kage was also likely protecting everyone here from going to the Elemental Lands." he said annoyed by both maps.

"Wait so this means that there is a place near Equestria that is full of ponies fighting all the time?!" Pinkie said looking at Deidara map.

"Actually its most likely on the other side of the world." Deidara sighed.

All the mares looked at him, they looked stunned.

"Then how in the hay did ya get here?!" AJ questioned.

"The ju- THE _SPELL_ that Kakashi used on Sasori and I, wasn't a normal spell, it can teleport someone a mile away to a hundred miles away! So...why not across the world, hmm?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"How can somepony use such a powerful spell only the most advanced unicorns can do that!" Twilight pondered.

Deidara nearly face-hoofed, but sighed, "Some say that Kakashi became a Jounin at the mere age of nine. A Jounin is basically the rank of a ninja team leader and a sensei, so he was a prodigy, hmm!"

"So he is an advanced unicorn?!" Rarity shouted.

"Woooooow and I thought Twilight was good!" Pinkie said dramatically, "So, Day-Day, what is your rank?"

_"DAY-DAY?! Is she fucking kidding me?!"_ He wanted to yell at the pink pony, but held his temper and answered, "I'm also a jounin, hmm..."

"So ya can be considered one of them sensei's?!" AJ looked at him curiously.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Rarity said as she walked over to the door and used her chakra to open the door, there standing on the other side was Cheerilee-sensei.

"May I have a word with Mister Day Dare-Ah?" the sensei asked politely.

_"What do you know, my ticket out of an awkward conversation is a possible awkward conversation."_ Deidara thought with a small smile, "Sure." he watched as she walked in.

"I was thinking of having Zecora come to the school tomorrow to talk about her home land but she is going to Appleoosa to sell some of her herbal remedies later today, which means that she is gonna be gone for a week or so... so I was wondering if you and your friend Sad Story could come to my class and talk about where you come from." the violet earth pony said shyly.

"Y-...You're saying you w-...want me and Sasori to teach your students for the day?" Deidara was surprised when she nodded, _"She wants us to teach her class?!...well I guess it would be an interesting experience,...I'll go, but Sasori will most likely turn her down, hmmm..."_, he looked at he and smiled, "W-...well I'll have to ask him about that, but if he says no I'll still show up, hmm."

"Oh, thank you! I'm sure the kids will love to hear your stories!" she exclaimed, her voice filled with glee.

"Well this is just a warning, but if any of them act up I might be a tad harsh. After all I'll kinda be like my sensei's from Iwagakure." he said with a small shy chuckle.

"Oh no its fine it will give them the experience of your heritage!"

He couldn't help but grin at the thought of him self being a sensei. He just hoped that Sasori would join him just so it wont be **_that_** awkward.

* * *

Music link: watch?v=c7AH5kFb-2Y

Sasori was now finished, he made both the poison and the cure, now it was time to test his new poison and see it in action! He coated a small stick that was sharpened to a point, with the poison. He then threw it like a kunai or shuriken, the stick embedded itself in the dog's shoulder. Fido whimpered in pain, Sasori use his chakra strings to get the stick out of the dog's shoulder. Within seconds the dog began to stumble around, he put one of his paws on his head as he did. A half minuet later he vomited, fell over and began to breath heavily.

"W-...what...did...y-you do to...me?" Fido panted.

Sasori smiled, he walked up to the diamond dog, avoiding the puddle of vomit. When he got up to his victim, he began to pet the dog's head, "Oh, nothing much, I just poisoned you."

"P-...poisoned?"

"The stick was covered with the poison that I made. Its now running though your blood stream, and your body is trying to fight it. It's a pretty fast acting poison. You got vertigo, headaches, and you just vomited, causing you to breath heavily, not to mention breathing is now becoming a problem, which his causing your heart to beat faster, which also allows the poison to spread faster. Your liver is also starting to fail, and your heart beat will soon be disrupted, with that it will become paralyzed, then it will go into full cardiac arrest."

Fido's eyes got wide.

"Oh don't be scared, just be glad its not like the poison that your friends got, that one is making the _survivors_ be in pain for five days, after that they'll die."

He watched as the diamond dog broke into tears, he continued to pet him like the way a mother would do to her saddened child. Within a minuet's time the dog died. Sasori couldn't help but laugh, it was now time to get to work.

* * *

-Time-Skip-

* * *

Sasori was almost done, he just needed to make the mask/shield/door for Fido's back and the retractable tail/stinger/blade. _"Which reminds me, I seriously need to rename him! 'Fido' is such a stereotypical name for a dog!"_ he thought as he walked out of the cave, he was heading back to the library, _"Lets see the Hiruko puppet's tail was made of metal...I'll have to make this one out of stone since I don't know where to get metal or iron in this world...Now I'll have to redesign the mask, and I'm going to have to give him a new name as well..."_

When he got to the library, he was immediately greeted by Spike.

"Hey Story, where've ya been?" the baby dragon asked.

"If you must know, I was making a new puppet." Sasori said in his usual so-blunt-it-makes-bunnies-cry-in-utter-fear tone.

"Cool! can I see it?!" Spike asked with excitement in his voice.

"You can see it when I'm done..."

"Awww..."

"Sasori!"

Spike and Sasori looked at the speaker, it was Deidara.

"I need to talk to you, hmm." the fellow artist said.

"Okay." Sasori said, "Spike do you mind giving us some privacy, if you do I'll **think** about letting you see my new puppet early..."

"ALRIGHT!" the dragon did as he was told, running to his and Twilight's bed room.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sasori asked.

"Remember that sensei that I told you about, hmm?"

"Yes, why?"

"She wants us to go to her school and talk to her class about our heritage."

Sasori looked at him for a moment, he was surprised, "Why...?"

"Apparently she was going to have someone called Zecora, talk about her heritage, but she is currently going on a business trip, so she is going to settle for us. Although, she seems pretty interested in us, hmm." Deidara smirked.

"Sure, I'll go. It sounds like an interesting experience."

The peach pegasus looked at him, stunned by the answer, "Well you're going to have to know the differences this lands history and mythology to ours. I already know them so..." he got several books and placed them in front of the puppeteer, "Don't worry, they're pretty quick reads."

Sasori levitated one book and began reading, the book told of two royal sisters, one raised the sun, whilst the younger sister raised the moon, but she ended up becoming jealous of her elder sister and vowed to showed the land of eternal night. "Hmm, seems interesting..." he continued to read but was interrupted by the terrorist bomber.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I told Twilight that we were from the other side of the world, because she was snooping around her books and her world map, she was trying to find out more about the shinobi world." with that Deidara slowly began to leave the room.

"I hate to say it, but I hope that Miss Sparkle goes along with it, she would report us to the Equinkages if she finds out that we're from another world..." Sasori sighed with a smile.

"I'm sure it worked." Deidara assured.

* * *

Celestia looked at the stain glass windows in the hallway, all depicting what she, her sister, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Twilight and the other elements, legend writing victories. She sighed, as Luna walked up to her and stared at the same window that Celestia was staring at: Discord's second defeat, by Twilight and her friends.

"Sister, I understand that you are worried, but you must try to have faith-"

"Have faith in couple of criminals?...I'm sorry but I just-...can't. You know what they did in their world!" Celestia said, cutting off her little sister.

"I know, but like we-...I said before, I'm sure they will bond with Twilight and her friends." Luna smiled.

"...You could have informed me and them before summoning those...monsters!" Celestia sneered, "WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FIRST!"

Luna looked at her in shock, her expression then turned to that of guilt, "Because I didn't want them to treat Sasori and Deidara as criminals, even though they are S-class criminals. I want them to be treated as a fellow pony, not like one would treat a monster from Tartarus! They were never treated like a person in their world, and its full of such creatures!"

Celestia looked at Luna, she sighed, "Well how about this, I'll give them a week to adjust to their new life styles, and once that happens I'll have Twilight and the others invite them to our castle, to see if they really can change?..."

The lunar princess looked at the solar princess with glee, "Really?!"

"Yes, really. I just hope that you're little gamble paid off."


End file.
